Serais tu mon prince charmant ?
by Evangeline Black
Summary: U.A. / Epoque: Renaissance / un peu de fantastique dans cette histoire romantique pour pimenter la chose ! Rating K pour le moment Le Duc Hyuuga veut marier sa fille ainée Hinata, mais celle-ci en pense autrement... résumé complet au premier chapitre
1. Il était une fois

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genre :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages (désolée)/Romance/Compte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé :** Nous sommes à Konoha : ville riche et paisible du pays du Feu, dirigée par le Roi Uchiha, Fugaku Iè. Cette famille dirige depuis des décennies le pays du Feu ainsi que la ville de Konoha judicieusement, avec bienveillance et avec justice. La famille Hyuuga est l'une des plus riches et des plus puissantes de Konoha, de surcroit ami de la famille royale (le Duc Hiashi et le Roi Fugaku étant ami d'enfance). En ce temps de la Renaissance, chaque père aimerait trouver un mari à leur fille lorsque celle-ci atteint l'âge de seize ans. Le Duc Hyuuga ne fait pas exception à la règle et il lui faut trouver un époux à sa fille aînée, Hinata, qui deviendra ainsi Duchesse et une vraie femme. Mais, Hinata a d'autre projet, comme retrouver ce jeune homme qui hante ses doux rêves : serait-ce lui son prince charmant ?

* * *

**Il était une fois…**

Il neigeait. J'adorais la neige, car on se ressemblait. Elle était aussi blanche que mes yeux et ma peau. Ainsi, je me disais que je n'étais pas la seule, ou plutôt, que ma famille n'était pas la seule à avoir cette particularité. Je me promenais dans la forêt, qui était derrière chez moi, à la recherche de petites fleurs violettes. Ces plantes sont assez spéciales, car ce sont les seules fleurs qui arrivent à survivre à cette eau gelée. Elles ne sont pas très hautes, mais il suffit d'en voir une pour en trouver un champ.

Je marchais donc à leur recherche, sans me préoccuper du chemin que je prenais - qui était certes invisible à cause de la neige. Résultat, j'étais perdue. Sans le vouloir, je m'étais trop éloignée de la maison et je ne savais plus où j'étais. Cela ne me perturbait pas tant que ça, car je n'avais pas froid et je ne me sentais pas en danger. Pourtant, je n'étais habillée que d'une longue robe blanche, qui laissait voir mes bottines crème et couverte d'un manteau clair qui recouvrait entièrement ma tunique. Je m'arrêtai près d'un tronc d'arbre qui était là depuis des années, déraciné, pour admirer le ciel gris clair. Il est vrai que l'on aime rarement les nuages qui ont ce coloris, mais personnellement, ils ne me dérangeaient pas s'ils étaient accompagnée par ce climat froid et cette eau congelée. Je baissai la tête, tombant nez à nez avec le tronc d'arbre déraciné. En descendant un peu plus les yeux, je découvris mes fleurs tant recherchées. Je m'accroupis donc et en cueillis quelques unes aux anges. Plus rien ne comptait en cet instant que ma découverte.

Lorsque soudain, j'entendis une branche craquer dans mon dos. Instinctivement, je me retournai, effrayée de savoir qu'il y avait une personne derrière moi. Mais cette peur disparue bien vite. Devant moi se tenait un jeune homme, habillé entièrement en noir. Sa peau était laiteuse et ses yeux étaient sombres, mais envoûtants. Son visage était fin, encadré par deux mèches brunes et sans expression. Un ange… Oui, je le comparais à un ange.

Je me relevai lorsque celui-ci mit un genou à terre, comme pour être à ma hauteur, à quelques mètres de moi. Alors doucement, prudemment, comme pour m'assurer qu'il n'était aucunement dangereux malgré mes comparaisons, je me dirigeai vers lui. D'un coup, je lâchai mes fleurs, qui tombèrent à ses pieds et mis mes petites mains froides sur ses joues chaudes. Il ne tressaillit même pas, mais je voyais clairement dans ses yeux qu'il était étonné de mon acte. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient d'ailleurs, ou peut être était-ce parce j'arrivais à lire en lui. Je ne savais pas et je ne pensais pas le savoir un jour. Je lui caressai ainsi les joues, puis commençai à faire le tour de son visage : je remontai au front, redescendis par le nez, passai autour des narines, continuai sur ses douces lèvres, repartis sur le menton et terminai là où j'avais commencé. Je lus dans ses océans d'ivoire de l'incompréhension, de la stupéfaction et de la fascination mélangées, me rendant envoûtée. Je sentis qu'il voulait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche. Je pris alors les devants et posai la question qui me brûlait quasiment les lèvres.

- Monsieur, est-ce que vous êtes un ange ?

Je pus percevoir pendant une faction de seconde que son masque tomba, lui tirant un air abasourdi, qui fut bien sûr très vite remplacé par son masque dénué de sentiments. Nous restâmes ainsi, sans briser le silence, sans arrêter de tenir notre regard. J'essayais de deviner le son de sa voix, en dépit du fait que j'étais consciente que cela était inutile. Pourtant, je sentais qu'il voulait prononcer quelque chose, mais en vain. Ce fut alors que nous entendîmes une voix grave qui venait de derrière lui.

- Hinata ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé ma chérie !, s'exclama mon père.

Je retirai instinctivement mes mains d'où elles étaient, reconnaissant mon père. Mes yeux dérivèrent pour voir le nouvel arrivant qui s'approchait de plus en plus de nous, jusqu'à venir me prendre dans ses bras, à me soulever et à me maintenir contre lui avec ses bras.

- Je vous remercie d'avoir veillé sur elle Monseigneur, dit père en s'inclinant légèrement.

Mon ange se releva et lui répondit par un hochement de tête, en signe d'approbation, sans émettre le moindre son. Apparemment, je ne connaitrai pas sa voix, ce qui me laissa je dois dire rêveuse. Soit dit en passant, père avait l'air de le connaître…

- Aller ma chérie, on rentre à la maison.

Je lui souris et j'enlaçai mes petits bras autour de son cou, déposant ainsi ma tête sur son épaule. Il tourna le dos au jeune homme que j'avais rencontré et commença à marcher, s'éloignant progressivement de lui. Toutefois, je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de cette personne en noir. Avant que je ne distingue plus les traits de son visage, je lui adressai un « au revoir » de la main droite, en la balançant de droite à gauche. Il leva juste l'une de ses mains et fit quelques mouvements, avant de la remettre le long de son corps. Je remis ma main où elle se trouvait auparavant et essayai de garder ces dernières images de lui en ma mémoire…

* * *

J'ouvris d'un coup les yeux. Encore ce rêve… Décidément, cela allait faire une semaine que je rêvais de ce jeune homme en noir. Je me redressai, mis mon oreiller verticalement et posa mon dos dessus. J'aimais rester un peu dans mon lit le matin, comme pour me mettre de bonne humeur. Même si je n'étais pas de nature colérique ou grognon, c'était comme un petit plaisir quotidien. Alors que mes pensées allaient se tourner de nouveau vers mon inconnu brun, on toqua à la porte de ma chambre.

- Hinata !, appela mon père. Es-tu réveillée ?

- Oui père. Deux…deux minutes, balbutiai-je en sortant vite de sous ma couette chaude et douillette pour enfiler ma robe de chambre grise pâle.

- J'entre !, prévient-il.

Je finis rapidement d'attacher les deux extrémités de la ceinture et me mis droite, malgré mon air endormi.

- Encore en train de dormir !

- Veuillez m'excuser père, fis-je en m'inclinant légèrement. Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- A ton air enfantin et tes cheveux non brossé, remarqua-t-il en prenant une mèche de ma chevelure brune. Bien, j'espère que tu n'as pas oublié que nous sommes invités chez le Roi aujourd'hui. Ouvrez les rideaux, dit-il en s'adressant aux servantes.

La lumière du jour m'éblouit, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Je demandai quelque heure était-il pour que l'astre du jour me fasse cet effet. Je fus un peu confuse lorsque j'appris qu'il était près de onze heures et demie.

- D'ailleurs, j'ai un présent pour toi, me révéla mon géniteur.

Il me présenta une boite en carton assez large que j'ouvris avec hâte. Mes yeux reflétaient mille étoiles lorsque je découvris son contenu. A l'intérieur se trouvait une robe bleu foncé, brodée avec du fil blanc et embellit par de la dentelle aussi claire qui était au niveau du col. Je la pris et la sortis pour mieux l'admirer. Les manches devaient m'arriver à la moitié des avant-bras environ et de la dentelle fignolait les extrémités, que l'on retrouvait également en bas de la robe. Le bustier était resserré – en plus du corset en dessous – par des ficelles, lui donnant un côté très noble. Sur le devant, en dessous du bustier, débutait une partie blanche qui s'élargit au fur et à mesure qu'on approchait de la fin du vêtement.

- Elle est magnifique, réussis-je enfin à dire. Mais en quel honneur ai-je droit à un si beau présent de mon très cher père ?, demandai-je en voyant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

- Un père ne voudrait-il pas un bel époux pour sa fille ?

Je souris et partis derrière le paravent pour me changer, suivi par deux servantes. Tout en m'habillant, père m'expliqua que l'on allait y rester jusqu'à tard le soir, car le Roi avait organisé un bal pour que son fils aîné trouve une épouse. Evidemment, sans qu'il ne me le dise, je devinais que mon père serait heureux si j'étais choisie. Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'image de mon inconnu me revint… Il fallait pourtant que je l'oublie, mais mon cœur voulait à tout prix en savoir plus sur lui, comme si je n'étais attirée que par cette seule et même personne. Mon géniteur n'excellant pas dans la patience, me prévint qu'il m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée, avec mon cousin – ma sœur cadette étant encore trop jeune pour venir avec nous. Je finis donc de m'habiller à l'aide des servantes, ainsi qu'à me coiffer et à mettre un chapeau crème, tirant plus vers le blanc, qui était couronné par des ficelles de la même couleur et qui retenait quelques fleurs. Une fois prête, je pris mon ombrelle de couleur neige, me chaussai et quittai ma chambre.

Je traversai le couloir orné de tableaux, descendis l'escalier de marbre, main sur la rambarde en fer forgé et rejoignis mon cousin, Neji et mon père, qui avaient les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Veuillez me pardonner pour vous avoir fait attendre, m'excusai-je en m'inclinant légèrement.

- Ce n'est rien ma chère fille, nous sommes à l'heure si nous partons maintenant, m'informa père en passant le pas de la porte pour aller dans la calèche.

Je me tournai vers mon cousin. Il était en tenue bleu clair, bordée, comme ma robe, en blanc. Ses longs cheveux chocolat étaient toujours attachés en bas par un ruban clair, laissant croire qu'ils étaient détachés. Sa peau laiteuse était légèrement rosie par rapport à ses vêtements, lui allait plutôt bien. Remarquant que je le détaillai, je rougis et encore plus lorsque je compris qu'il faisait de même pour moi.

- Vous êtes ravissante, Hinata-sama, me complimenta-t-il avec un petit rictus sur les lèvres.

- Pas de vouvoiement et de –sama entre nous Neji-kun ! Je pensais que tu le savais depuis le temps…

- Pardonnez-moi… Hinata.

- Je préfère, déclarai-je en lui souriant. Même si tu continues de me vouvoyer.

- Tenez ! C'est pour vous.

Surprise, je pris de qu'il me tendait, c'est-à-dire, un éventail blanc avec un peu de dentelle au bout. Simple mais élégant, c'était ce que Neji m'avait toujours offert et m'offrirait sûrement toujours. Non pas que ses cadeaux étaient toujours les mêmes, loin de là, mais ils étaient tous aussi beaux les uns des autres.

- Merci Neji-kun ! Il est magnifique, manifestai-je avec bonheur en l'enlaçant.

- Cela me fait plaisir alors.

Il dénoua notre étreinte et nous allâmes rejoindre père qui était en train d'attendre dans la calèche. Une fois tout deux assis, nous partîmes de la demeure pour le château du Roi.

Celui-ci se situait sur un terrain légèrement plus élevé que le reste de Konoha. Il était imposant, gris clair et majestueux, surtout avec ses sculptures et ses grandes fenêtres. Les jardins étaient tout aussi splendides ! Plusieurs buissons, arbres, fleurs et arbustes étaient aménagés ainsi que quelques fontaines. Le tout donnait un petit coin de paradis. C'était comme si la végétation était en harmonie avec les fontaines tellement on avait l'impression que chaque chose, chaque plante, était à sa place. Dans certaines parties des jardins, quelques statues étaient exposées, mais la plupart et les plus belles, d'après mes souvenirs, se trouvaient à l'intérieur du château. Autour des jardins, il y avait une petite partie de la forêt qui était utilisée pour la chasse.

Après une vingtaine de minutes à observer le ciel bleu de début juin, je m'aperçus que nous étions en train de passer les portes de l'imposant portail du château. Nous continuâmes d'avancer sur la grande allée délimitée par de grands bouleaux, nous laissant entrevoir la verdure bien verte et l'écurie au fond sur la gauche – côté où j'étais pour la voir. Puis, nous nous stoppâmes au pied de l'immense bâtisse. Un portier ouvrit la porte de notre calèche, nous invitant à descendre et un servant nous attendit sur le haut des escaliers. Tous les trois, nous montâmes les quelques marches, puis pénétrâmes dans le hall d'entrée aux couleurs claires et or.

- Bien le bonjour Monseigneur Hyuuga, s'inclina le servant. Nous prévenons le Roi de votre arrivée.

- Très bien, se contenta de dire mon père.

Pendant que nous attendions le Roi, j'en profitai pour détailler les lieux. Cela n'avait pas changé et pourtant, je n'étais venue qu'une seule fois. De belles sculptures et de beaux tableaux décoraient l'espace, rendant la pièce moins vide. Je vis plusieurs portes, qui menaient sûrement à des endroits bien différents, qui suscitaient ma curiosité. Nous ne patientâmes que quelques secondes avant que le Roi Fugaku Iè nous rejoigne. Sa tenue était en rouge et bordée en or, telles étaient les couleurs de la famille royale, soulignant bien son haut rang. Ses bas étaient blancs et ses chaussures dorées. Sa peau n'avait aucune ride et mettait en valeur la noirceur de ses cheveux courts. C'était tout de même un beau roi. Face à cette pensée, je rougis et fis la révérence pour cacher mes quelques rougeurs. Mon cousin et père firent de même.

- Hiashi, mon ami ! Relevez-vous voyons !, s'exclama le roi.

- Je vous remercie Monseigneur de nous avoir invités pour la vingt deuxième année de votre fils aîné, déclara Hiashi.

- Je vous en pris cher compère ! Depuis le temps, plus besoin de formalité ! Oh ! Que vois-je ? Neji, mon garçon, relevez-vous ! Comme tu as grandi… Tu es un beau jeune homme à présent.

- Je vous remercie votre Majesté, dit mon cousin en faisant la révérence.

- Hinata ! Montrez-moi comment êtes-vous devenue depuis ces quelques années.

J'inspirai et expirai quelques fois pour me donner un peu de courage. Puis, lentement, je me redressai, essayant de rougir le moins possible, jusqu'à être bien droite face à son altesse.

- Hiashi, bon Dieu ! Quelle ravissante jeune femme est devenue ta fille ! Elle ressemble beaucoup à sa mère.

- Hn.

- Ton parti aura une de ses chances mon enfant.

- Voyons Fugaku ! Ne dites pas cela devant une jeune femme, vous l'embarrassez.

Mon père et le concerné se retournèrent pour avoir la nouvelle venue : le Reine Mikoto. Sa robe était d'un prune soutenu, où était bordée des perles rouges et des dessins avec du fil de la même couleur. Le haut de sa robe laissait voir ses fines épaules où ses cheveux ébène tombaient dessus. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle comme femme ! Lorsque je remarquai que Neji s'inclinait, je fis de même.

- Relevez-vous je vous pris, nous demanda la reine.

- Ah ! Ma femme !

- Mon époux ! Cher ami, excusez-vous auprès de cette jeune femme voyons, votre remarque était quelque peu déplacée.

- Très bien, très bien. Je vous pris d'accepter mes plus plates excuses jeune Duchesse, dit-il.

- Vos excuses sont acceptées votre Majesté.

- Bien. Si vous le voulez bien votre Altesse, allons discuter de choses importantes, prononça père.

- Oui, oui mon ami ! Je n'ai pas oublié. Allons dîner avant cela, voulez-vous ?

- Très bien, Monseigneur.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, nous quittâmes le hall d'entrée pour le salon. La pièce était éclairée par les grandes fenêtres qui étaient ouvertes pour faire passer la chaleur. Les couleurs étaient à peu près les mêmes que la salle précédente et la décoration était toute aussi belle. Outre cela, de nombreux nobles discutaient avec entrain, sûrement en attendant le roi. Une fois qu'ils le virent, tous cessèrent de parler et s'inclinèrent sans exception. Le roi murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de mon géniteur, qui acquiesça avant de me demander de le suivre. Ce que, bien évidemment, je fis sans broncher. Nous nous positionnâmes en milieu de table, derrière une chaise, attendant que le roi s'installe en premier. La pièce était à présent silencieuse jusqu'à ce que Fugaku Iè demande à la reine où étaient leurs enfants.

- On me dit que deux servantes sont parties les chercher, répondit-elle à son époux.

- Hn. Ah ! Les voilà !

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les deux nouveaux arrivants. Le premier était la copie exacte du second, mais de taille plus petite. Il était habillé en noir, avait la peau blanche et il semblait que ses yeux étaient en harmonie avec sa tenue. Sa chevelure était de couleur jais, courts et deux mèches encadraient son visage.

Le second était habillé pareillement, avait la même peau, la même couleur de cheveux, à l'exception que les siens était longue et attachée par un nœud papillon noir et peut être la même couleur d'yeux. Par contre, son visage était marqué par de grandes cernes, mais qui lui donnait un certain charme. Je sentis une fois de plus mes joues rosirent. J'ouvris alors mon éventail et m'éventa quelques minutes pour faire partir ce genre de constatation. Pourtant, ce visage me disait quelque chose… Je m'assis en même temps que mon père, qui était à ma droite – Neji étant à ma gauche – tout en réfléchissant à cette figure. Oui… Je l'avais déjà vu… J'étais petite… Nous étions dans la forêt… Il neigeait… C'était notre première rencontre… C'était dans mon rêve… C'était dans mes souvenirs… C'était _mon_ ange…

_ Je vous conterai un nouveau souvenir une prochaine fois…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette romantique fiction.**

**J'espère que vous allez l'aimer… Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de donner votre avis !**

**Je tiens à vous préciser que je ne suis pas forcément fan du couple principal, mais je ne voyais personne d'autre à leur place ^^'  
**

**Sur ce, **

**Bye bye !**


	2. C'est comme ça qu'une histoire commence

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genre :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages(désolée)/Romance/Compte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Le Duc Hyuuga, Hinata et Neji sont invités à l'anniversaire du fils aîné du Roi Uchiha. Après mille et une politesses, ils se rendent dans la salle à manger, où attendent plusieurs nobles, pour commencer le repas. C'est alors qu'Hinata aperçoit l'homme qu'elle se cesse de rêver : son ange…

**Note :** Pour ne pas confondre certaines couleurs que je cite, aller sur ce site pour être fixé sur la couleur (http: "double barre" pourpre "point" com "barre" chroma "barre" chercher "point" php)

**Note 2 :** Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, je ne savais plus si ce chapitre était oui ou non corrigé...

* * *

**C'est comme ça qu'une histoire commence…**

Je restai interdite. C'était _lui_… Je fus à la fois heureuse et triste. Ma première émotion était du parce que j'avais retrouvé cette personne tant désirée, cette personne fascinante, cette personne qu'inconsciemment j'aimais… Mais sachant qu'il était prince et que je n'étais qu'une jeune Duchesse, il était peu probable que je puisse avoir une quelconque relation, même si elle n'était qu'amicale, avec lui. Nos pères étaient amis et le Roi considérait Neji et moi-même comme ses propres enfants. Il en valait de même pour la Reine.

Revenant dans le monde réel, si je puis dire, je vis que père interdit que l'on me mette du vin et demanda de l'eau pour moi. Non pas que cela me déplut, bien au contraire. Je ne supportais pas une seule gorgée d'alcool, ou du moins mon organisme. Cela me rendait malade.

Après nous avoir rempli les verres, les plats arrivèrent et nous commençâmes à manger. Neji ne parlait pas et sa seule occupation était son assiette. Quant à mon père, il discutait de temps à autre avec des hommes en face de nous. Ne désirant pas m'ennuyer, j'écoutai leur conversation d'une oreille, mais je n'y compris absolument rien. Ce fut alors qu'on m'adressa la parole.

- Comment vous nommez-vous charmante jeune femme ?

L'homme qui me posa cette question était en face de moi. Il avait les cheveux marron, dont quelques mèches étaient mordorées sûrement à cause du soleil, la peau était beige, voire bronzée si on la comparait à la mienne et les yeux étaient olive. Il était plutôt vieux et je me demandais s'il ne pouvait pas être mon père. Ses vêtements étaient dans les teintes bleues foncées et également bordés. Je tournai la tête vers mon géniteur pour savoir s'il m'autorisait à répondre. Ce qu'il me fit comprendre par un mouvement de la tête.

- Hinata Hyuuga, prononçai-je.

- Oh ! C'est donc vous la jeune Duchesse. Vous m'en voyez fort aise.

- Vous me flattez. A qui ai-je l'honneur pour avoir un tel compliment ?, l'interrogeai-je.

- Comte Shin Kagura, jeune Duchesse, se présenta-t-il avec un petit sourire charmeur.

- Enchantée.

Voyant que le comte n'allait pas s'arrêter à ces simples présentations, je vis mon père nous porter toute son attention. Ce qui était normal puisqu'il avait décidé que ça serait lui et lui seul qui me choisirait un époux. Autant dire qu'il fallait que je fasse bien attention à ce que je disais et faisais.

- Quels sont vos occupations, jeune Duchesse ?

- Et bien… De nombreuses choses je dois dire.

- Pouvez-vous m'éclaircir un peu plus ?, insista-t-il.

- Et bien… Je lis beaucoup d'ouvrage, avouai-je tout en continuant mon repas.

- Oh ! Que lisez-vous donc ?

- Principalement des poésies et des légendes.

- Et bien, il est rare de voir une personne aussi charmante, polie, belle et intelligente que vous.

- Je vous remercie comte Kagura, fis-je en inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Si je peux me permettre, la personne que vous choisirez en tant qu'époux aura une chance incroyable, dit-il.

- Je ne sais si je peux vous le permettre, moi, intervint mon patriarche. Ce n'est pas elle qui choisira, mais moi pour elle. De plus, si vous avez une quelconque remarque à faire, je vous prierai de m'en faire part en tête à tête.

Chose qu'il ne fallait pas dire devant père… Plusieurs personnes autour de nous avaient les yeux rivés sur mon père, sauf moi qui avait baissé la tête pour m'occuper de mon repas. Je n'aimais décidément pas que l'on me regarde. Mais n'arrivant pas à me défaire de l'idée que des personnes nous regardaient, j'adressai une œillade à mon cousin qui m'observait. Il me fit un léger sourire, que je qualifierai plutôt de rictus, comme pour me faire comprendre de ne pas m'en faire. Ce qui me donna un peu de courage pour oublier ce petit incident, si je puis le décrire ainsi.

Le repas se finit sans qu'aucune autre personne ne m'adresse la parole, mais pas sans me détailler. J'en avais conscience, néanmoins je préférai ne pas en tenir compte. Lorsque les servants débarrassèrent la table, je me surpris à me poser la question de ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire après avoir quitté la table. Père allait sûrement discuter avec le Roi pour leurs affaires. Il me fallait donc une occupation avec Neji, si celui-ci voulait bien, naturellement.

- Neji-kun, que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Le prince t'a-t-il invité à passer l'après-midi avec lui ?, questionnai-je.

- Je ne sais pas. Il ne m'a rien dit, m'avoua-t-il.

- Veuillez m'excuser Messeigneurs, j'ai là une invitation pour Monseigneur Hyuuga Neji de la part du Prince Sasuke, nous informa un servant alors que j'allais proposer une balade dans les jardins à mon cousin.

- Qu'est-elle ?

- Vous êtes attendus dans les appartements du Prince, Monseigneur, continua le servant.

- Bien, je vous remercie pour l'information.

« L'informateur » s'inclina et partit. Génial… Je devais me trouver une occupation pour moi maintenant. En y réfléchissant bien, il faisait trop chaud pour se promener à une heure pareille. J'allais plus m'évanouir qu'autre chose. Alors que je cherchais une autre activité pour faire passer l'après-midi, Neji me sortit de mes réflexions.

- Ca ne vous dérange pas si je vous laisse ma cousine ?

- Mais non, voyons ! Va retrouver ton ami et amuse-toi !

- Vous me faites hésiter à vous laisser, me confessa-t-il.

- Roh ! Fais-moi plaisir et vas t'amuser Neji-kun !

- Bien, passez une bonne après-midi ma chère cousine, dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Qu'allai-je faire à présent ? Je remarquai que mon patriarche s'était levé, mais se trouvait toujours présent dans la pièce et discutait avec deux hommes de haut rang. Si je voulais faire quelque chose, il fallait que je trouve et rapidement avant qu'il ne parte. Concentrons-nous… L'extérieur n'était pas envisageable à cause de la chaleur, donc je devais trouver n'importe quelle occupation pour faire passer les heures. Ce fut alors qu'une « révélation » me vint : tout château, peu importe lequel, avait une bibliothèque et possédait des ouvrages des plus intéressants. Je me tournai vers mon père pour lui demander la permission de prendre congé de sa présence.

- Veuillez me pardonner de vous couper dans votre discussion père, mais pourrai-je quitter la table pour aller à la bibliothèque s'il vous plait ?

Il acquiesça et me demanda de ne pas me perdre. Je lui témoignai de la reconnaissance, puis sollicitai l'aide d'une servante pour qu'elle me guide jusqu'à mon lieu désiré. Nous nous en allâmes donc de la salle à déjeuner, parcourûmes quelques couloirs et montâmes quelques escaliers, pour arriver à destination. Après l'avoir fait prendre connaissance de ma gratitude à son égard pour m'avoir guidé jusqu'ici, elle me laissa seule, avec des centaines de livres. A ce moment-là, on aurait pu confondre mes yeux avec une étendue d'eau sous le soleil tant ils devaient briller. C'était sans doute la plus grande bibliothèque que je n'avais jamais vu. En l'examinant de plus près, je constatai qu'il y avait tous les genres possibles et inimaginables : de la littérature, en passant par les légendes et les mythes, à l'horreur et l'angoisse, sans oublier les parodies et les comédies. Il y avait vraiment de tout ! Je ne savais quoi lire, car de nombreux livres m'attiraient, mais me décida en voyant un livre consacré aux vampires et tout particulièrement à Dracula. J'étais très attiré par le fantastique, en particulier les êtres mythiques comme les buveurs de sang, les elfes, les magiciens ou encore les loups-garous.

Je pris donc le livre et m'installai sur un fauteuil, près d'une des quatre grandes fenêtres. J'étais seule dans la pièce, j'avais donc vraiment le choix. Je commençai mon ouvrage jusqu'au chapitre quatre lorsque deux silhouettes entrèrent. Deux jeunes femmes plus précisément, sûrement du même âge que moi je dirais.

L'une était plus grande que l'autre, elle avait les cheveux longs et blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Sa peau était pâle, son visage était fin et coloré par deux billes bleu clair. Elle avait l'air svelte et portait une robe bleu ciel, bordée avec du fil argenté qui laissait entrevoir ses épaules. La fin des manches trois quart était plus large et se terminait par de la dentelle blanche.

L'autre jeune femme était toute aussi belle. Malgré sa chevelure d'un rose étonnant, sa peau était de la même couleur que son amie, son visage était tout aussi fin et sa robe était dans le même style. La différence ? Elle avait les yeux émeraude et la couleur de sa robe était framboise – mais brodée avec du fil argenté.

Les deux amies ricanaient avec entrain lorsqu'elles passèrent les portes. Mais lorsqu'elles m'aperçurent, elles se dirigèrent vers moi.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle, dit la jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Etes-vous nouvelle ici ?

- Oh… Euhh… Je… Enfin, non… Je suis juste ici parce que mon père a été invité par sa Majesté le Roi, bégayai-je en rougissant légèrement.

- Une invitation du Roi lui-même ? Votre père doit être très proche de son Altesse, s'exclama la blonde.

- Euhh… Oui… Enfin… Ils sont… Ils sont amis d'enfance, réussis-je à dire en me maudissant d'être aussi timide.

Certes, je n'avais pas bégayé pendant le repas. Cela était normal d'ailleurs. Père n'aimait pas beaucoup lorsque ma timidité maladive, si je puis appeler ça comme ça, prenait le dessus. Il m'avait fallu énormément de courage pour avoir réussi à aligner autant de mot avec le comte. Ma réserve avait dû s'épuiser…

- Ami d'enfance ? Ino, entends-tu ce que je viens d'entendre ? Nous sommes en face d'une Hyuuga !

- Tu as raison Sakura, mais ça signifie qu'on n'a pas été très polie avec la jeune Duchesse.

Se rendant compte de cela, elles firent la révérence. Confuse et profondément gênée, je leur demandai de se redresser et ajoutai que je ne leur en voulais pas le moins du monde. Ce qui les soulagea. Comment pouvais-je être autant connue de la Noblesse ?

- Quelle honte ! Nous ne nous sommes même pas présentées. Je me nomme Sakura Haruno, fille du baron Haruno, se présenta la rose.

- Et moi je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka, fille du comte Yamanaka.

- Enchantée mesdemoiselles. Je suis Hinata Hyuuga.

- Dites Duchesse, voudriez-vous venir avec nous pour vous amuser un peu ? demanda Sakura.

- Oui ! Excellente idée ! Il y a d'autres filles de notre âge et du vôtre, ainsi que des plus mûres. Venez, vous allez vous amuser ! renchérit Ino.

- Bon… Et bien, si vous le dites… Pourquoi pas, acceptai-je en leur souriant.

- Génial ! s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur.

Elles me prirent chacune un bras et me firent quitter ma pièce pleine d'ouvrages plus croustillants les uns que les autres. Mais je n'avais pas laissé mon livre sur le comte Dracula là-bas bien sûr. Nous traversâmes plusieurs couloirs, ornés de tableaux magnifiques et de sculptures originales, puis entrâmes dans une pièce où pleines [plein de] jeunes femmes riaient et discutaient entre elles. Il n'y avait que trois ou quatre hommes, ce qui me rassura un peu car ils avaient l'air occupé…

Cette pièce avait des couleurs chaudes et accueillantes. Les deux grandes fenêtres étaient ouvertes, laissant une légère brise et les rayons du soleil passer. Il y avait plusieurs petits cercles de fauteuils qui entouraient chacun une table basse en verre.

- Tiens ! Sakura et Ino ! On se demandait où vous étiez, nous accueillit une jeune femme à la chevelure marron, coiffée par deux chignons – un sur chaque côté.

- Nous étions parties à la base pour chercher un livre à la bibliothèque, mais nous revenons avec la duchesse Hyuuga, que nous avons rencontrée là-bas, expliqua la fille du baron Haruno.

- Seigneur !

La jeune femme fit les gros yeux, puis fit la révérence. Encore une fois, je lui demandai de bien vouloir se relever et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi polie avec moi. Elle se présenta sous le nom de Tenten Sorawa, fille du général Sorawa. Elle était un peu plus petite que moi, mince, le teint sobrement beige, les yeux chocolat et la chevelure caramel. Sa longue robe était verte foncée en velours, mais laissait voir ses ballerines simples de couleur noire. Ses manches étaient longues et s'élargissaient au fur et à mesure qu'elles descendaient. Entre le coude et l'épaule, une large bande marron foncé avait été cousue sur chaque bras et une autre en dessous la poitrine.

- Dites-moi Duchesse, vous a-t-on déjà lu l'avenir ? m'interrogea Tenten d'un air curieux.

- Euhh… Je dois vous avouer que non.

- Et bien, c'est votre jour de chance ! s'extasia-t-elle.

Toutes les trois me dirigèrent vers une femme, qui devait avoir vingt-huit ans environ et qui discutait avec une autre femme. La première avait les cheveux longs, noirs et bouclés, le teint opalin et maquillé, faisant ressortir ses yeux étonnamment rouge. Elle portait une robe longue bleu nuit, dont les extrémités se finissaient par une large bande bordeaux.

La deuxième avait la coiffe de la même couleur, mais court et ses yeux étaient ivoire. Sa robe à elle était de la même couleur que ses yeux et les extrémités se terminaient par une large bande blanche.

Les deux femmes se tournèrent vers nous, demandant ce que nous leur voulions. Tenten demanda à la brune aux cheveux longs si elle pouvait lire mon avenir. Sans attendre, elle accepta, me prit la main et m'entraîna dans un coin de la pièce. Nous nous assîmes et elle me prit la main gauche.

- Oh ! Les Dieux vous ont gâté très chère, commença-t-elle. Vous êtes bénie des Dieux, d'où votre beauté convoitée et votre harmonie avec mère Nature. Vous avez traversé beaucoup de choses et vous en traverserez encore, mais… Oh ! Que vois-je ? Vous… Vous serez l'épouse d'un homme de la famille royale ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sakura, Ino et Tenten émirent la même onomatopée que la voyante, visiblement surprises, voire choquées mais également ravies. C'était certes très gentil de leur part puisqu'au fond de moi je souhaitais que la voyante parle de l'ange de mes rêves, mais d'un autre côté cela me faisait bizarre. Je ne voyais pas du tout mon père et le Roi, surtout le Roi, accepter ce lien. Ce qui m'attristait le plus, mais je ne le montrais aucunement.

- Attendez ! continua-t-elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Continue Kurenai ! Continue, dis-nous tout, l'encouragea Sakura.

- Faites attention à vos choix Duchesse. Il se pourrait que tout soit entre vos mains. Etant bénie des Dieux, vos responsabilités ne seront que plus dures à gérer et à porter sur vos frêles épaules. Prenez garde… Le mal n'est pas toujours habillé comme on le pense…

Ladite Kurenai retourna ma main gauche et me la baisa. Je restai silencieuse face à ses révélations. Il est vrai que père m'avait dit que ce que les voyantes et les voyants qui prétendaient lire l'avenir n'était que sottise, mais j'avais l'impression que chaque parole que la brune avait prononcé avait son importance.

Tenten me sortit de mes pensées en me secouant légèrement et en me demandant si tout allait bien. Je la rassurai avec un sourire et un signe positif de la tête. Sakura et Ino étaient parties avec une petite bande de jeunes femmes qui jouaient. Le but de leur jeu était de trouver quelle était la personne en face de vous, la vue cachée par un bandeau, rien qu'en lui touchant le visage. Elles rigolaient avec allégresse et cela arrivait à laisser sur mon visage un air amusé. De temps à autre, Tenten partait les rejoindre pour perturber Mademoiselle Haruno ou Mademoiselle Yamanaka. Dans ces moments-là, je rigolais, cependant j'essayais de rester discrète.

A cet instant, lorsque je vis la jeune femme aux deux chignons illuminée son visage par un doux rire, puis un sourire, je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'elle avait en tête. Mais je compris rapidement ce à quoi elle pensait au moment où elle s'approcha de moi.

- Allez Duchesse venez-vous amuser un peu, m'entraîna-t-elle vers le groupe de jeunes femmes.

Plusieurs exclamations s'élevèrent au début, puis cela se transforma en un ricanement. On me mit un tissu sur les yeux, m'empêchant de voir quoique ce soit. J'étais vraiment dans le noir et cette atmosphère commençait à m'angoisser. On me fit faire quelques tours sur moi-même, où je faillis ressortir tout ce que j'avais mangé ce midi, puis, tout s'arrêta. On ne me faisait plus tourner, le bruit et les rires s'étaient tût, comme si j'avais quitté la pièce. Tout à coup, je sentis quelqu'un me toucher le bras. Je sursautai et lâchai malencontreusement un petit cri. Je fus tout de suite rassurer en entendant la voix cristalline de Sakura, qui me disant qu'elle était à mes côtés pour m'emmener à une personne et que je devais, selon le jeu, deviner de qui il s'agissait. Elle me demanda de m'agenouiller, ce que je fis sans réfléchir, puis elle me prit les mains et les mit sur un visage aux joues chaudes.

La peau était douce et chaleureuse, sans aucune imperfection. Je fis le contour de ses yeux, traversai le front, descendis le long de l'arrête du nez, redessinai ses narines, restai quelques secondes sur ses agréables lèvres, puis allai sur son fin menton et revint sur ses joues. Je restai interdite. Je venais de faire exactement les mêmes mouvements que dans mon rêve… Je sentis mes joues chauffer et je commençai inconsciemment à avoir les mains tremblantes. Soudain, la personne qui était en face de moi me prit les mains et les baissa. Elle me lâcha, puis, doucement, retira le bandeau de tissu qui séparait nos regards. Ce fut alors que je découvris avec stupeur que je venais de toucher la figure du prince aîné… de mon ange…

_Je vous conterai un nouveau souvenir une prochaine fois…_

_

* * *

_

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Avant toute chose, je tiens à remercier Usagi-chan524, tsukii-no-tenshii, Gabrie-hina, Maemy (avec mes plus plates excuses pour ne pas avoir été diplomate avec toi...) & everybody_love_hinata !**

**Merci encore et encore ! Vos commentaires m'ont fait très plaisir !**

**Bon... J'ai écrit qu'il y avait du fantastique dans cette histoire: il y en aura ! Mais son apparition ne se fera qu'à la fin du chapitre 3 (gomen)**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez la suite avec autant de plaisir ! (voire plus si possible hi hi)**

**Sur ce,**

**Bye bye !**

_P.S.: Désolée si je mets du temps à poster, mais j'ai un petit soucis de bêta ^^' Et oui... Nous ne sommes pas des no-life (XD Je plaisante !)_


	3. On va de l'avant

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genre :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages(désolée)/Romance/Conte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après le repas, Hinata a été à la bibliothèque pour se distraire un peu. Elle rencontra alors la fille du Baron Haruno et la fille du conte Yamanaka, qui l'emmena avec elles pour s'amuser un peu. Alors qu'elle repensait à ce qu'avait dit la voyante Kurenai, la fille du général Sorawa, Tenten, l'invita à jouer à un jeu qui consistait à trouver la personne qui était en face de vous rien qu'en lui touchant le visage, avec les yeux bandés. Ce fut alors que notre chère Duchesse tomba nez à nez avec son ange…

**Note :** Pour ne pas confondre certaines couleurs que je cite, aller sur ce site pour être fixé sur le coloris (http: "double barre" pourpre "point" com "barre" chroma "barre" chercher "point" php)

* * *

**On va de l'avant…**

Je n'en revenais pas. Il était là, devant moi, assis sur un fauteuil aux bordures d'or et j'étais littéralement à ses pieds. Son visage était plus mûr que dans mes souvenirs. Ses yeux étaient marqués et plus brillants aussi. Mais toujours aussi envoûtants. Je fus également surprise de voir un petit sourire au coin de sa bouche, au coin de ses douces lèvres… Je rougis face à cette pensée des plus déplacées. Certes, il était beau mais avoir de telles pensées dans un moment pareil n'était pas très convenable. Mes lèvres commencèrent à trembler, voulant sortir quelques sons, quelques mots, quelques excuses… Pourquoi ? Pour mon impolitesse je dirais. Mais rien. Aucun son n'arrivait à atteindre ma bouche, mes yeux étant en train de se noyer dans son regard vitreux et profond. Tout à coup, je fus surprise de pouvoir entendre – après toutes ces années – le son de sa voix grave mais chaleureuse.

- Seriez-vous la Duchesse Hyuuga ?, demanda-t-il presque comme un murmure.

J'acquiesçai. Je ne pouvais faire que cela hormis le fait d'être comparable à une tomate. D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avait-il posé cette question ? M'avait-il reconnu ? Après toutes ces années ? Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être cela ? Pourtant, la possibilité qu'il se souvienne de cette petite fille solitaire que j'étais qu'il avait rencontré pendant la période neigeuse dans la forêt me donnait espoir. Je voulais vraiment qu'il se souvienne de moi. Je ne savais comment l'expliquer, c'était un sentiment étrange. Mais je doutais…

Puis, me sortant de mes réflexions, il leva sa main droite et du bout de ses doigts, il frôla mes joues rougies. Ne voulant pas perdre pied à un moment pareil et profondément gênée, je me redressai précipitamment, attrapai mon livre que j'avais laissé sur la table et partis en courant du mieux que je pouvais. Sans me retourner, ni pour le voir, ni pour savoir pourquoi Sakura et Tenten m'appelaient. Je passai plusieurs couloirs, descendis plusieurs escaliers pour finalement me perdre. J'étais confuse Père car je venais de vous désobéir.

J'étais à présent aux pieds d'un escalier, essoufflée, la gorge sèche et désespérée. Toutefois, je vis une servante et je saisis la chance qui m'était offerte en allant la voir. Je m'excusai et lui demandai si elle pouvait m'indiquer par où je pouvais sortir pour me rendre sur la terrasse. Une fois cela fait, je suivis ses indications claires et simples, marchant pendant quelques minutes pour arriver à la destination que je souhaitais. J'inspirai et expirai pour reprendre un peu mes esprits. Quel choc… Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que… Que quoi ? Pff… Je suis vraiment stupide et bien sotte.

Pour essayer de penser à autre chose, j'admirai la vue qui m'était offerte sur la terrasse en pierre : les magnifiques jardins. Chaque partie était claire, bien taillée et d'une beauté sans nom. Ils étaient légèrement plus bas que la terrasse où j'étais puisque je devais descendre une dizaine de marche pour y accéder. Sur chaque côté des escaliers et pour délimiter la terrasse, il y avait une rambarde en pierre qui m'arrivait au niveau de mon bassin. Je m'appuyai sur celle-ci, laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur la végétation en face de moi.

Alors, je constatai qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans l'angle à côté de l'escalier, juste là où j'étais… mais plus bas et qui me faisait penser à une personne. Ma curiosité ayant était piquée, je descendis discrètement l'escalier et arrivai aux pieds de celui-ci, je regardai si c'était bien la bonne personne. Effectivement, c'était Neji-kun accroupit, les yeux fermés et les mains pendantes. Toujours à pas de félin, je m'approchai de plus en plus de lui puis, retins ma respiration avant de lui faire peur.

- Bouhou !

Il n'était certes pas très fort, mais cela suffit à faire sursauter mon cousin, à le faire tomber par terre et à le faire crier. Mais en ce qui concernait ce jeune homme, « crier » signifiait inspirer bruyamment. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ce n'était que moi, il soupira, se releva et se massa le haut du nez, au niveau du coin de ses yeux.

- Mon Dieu, Hinata ! Vous avez failli m'envoyer dans l'autre monde.

- Pardon, je n'ai pas pu y résister, souris-je.

- Ne refaites plus jamais cela, je vous pris.

- Très bien… si vous me confiez ce que vous faisiez. Ne deviez-vous pas être en compagnie de son Altesse le Prince Sasuke ?

- Pff…, soupira-t-il résigné. Très bien. C'est un pari avec Sasuke. S'il me trouve, je devrais… hum… faire quelque chose… qui ne lui fera que plus plaisir, finit-il songeur.

- Et qu'est-ce donc?, essayai-je de savoir en prenant un air mielleux.

Il piqua un fard. Apparemment, je venais de toucher un point sensible et secret entre les deux jeunes hommes. Pour la première fois, je voyais Neji-kun mal à l'aise. Par conséquent, son état me contamina et en définitive, je n'avais plus vraiment envie de savoir… Enfin si… Mais pas de cette manière qui était aussi embarrassante pour lui que pour moi.

- Euhh… Laisse, fis-je. Je ne préfère finalement pas savoir.

- Trouvé !

Nous levâmes les yeux en même temps pour connaître la personne qui venait de nous adresser la parole – même si je pense que c'était plus à mon cousin qu'à moi – et tombâmes nez à nez avec le Prince : Sasuke Uchiha. Son visage blanc et fin avait un air joueur grâce au sourire qui élargissait sa bouche. J'entendis Neji-kun jurer, les yeux toujours sur le Prince cadet.

- Tu as perdu Hyuuga.

- Tss… Chère cousine, veuillez m'excuser mais, je vais devoir vous laisser.

- Je comprends. Bonne fin d'après-midi Neji-kun !

Il acquiesça, inclina faiblement la tête et courut le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Je ricanai n'ayant jamais vu mon cousin ainsi. Le prince l'appelait et lui disait de revenir. Pourtant, Neji finit par disparaître de notre vue. A ce moment-là, le Prince Sasuke sauta, atterrissant à mes pieds tel un chat retombant sur ses pattes et partit dans la même direction que le jeune homme précédent en courant. Je souriais. On aurait pu croire deux enfants qui jouaient aux chevaliers.

Je me retournai et débutai ma découverte des jardins et de sa composition. Marchant lentement, profitant de ce moment, respirant les différentes fleurs, principalement des roses, ainsi que du soleil, je découvris tout à coup deux petites boules de poils toutes mignonnes qui me suivaient : deux lapins. L'un était marron clair et l'autre de la même couleur mais d'une teinte plus foncée. Alors, sans leur faire peur, je m'accroupis et commençai à tendre la main pour pouvoir les caresser. Je sursautai légèrement lorsqu'ils vinrent me renifler ma main droite tendue, puis lorsqu'ils mirent leurs pattes avant sur mes genoux. Finalement, je les câlinai : tout d'abord la tête, le dos et un peu les oreilles, avant de me relever. Ainsi, je continuai ma visite des jardins accompagnée de mes deux nouveaux compagnons. Au final, plusieurs oiseaux – principalement des rouges-gorges, des moineaux et des mésanges – nous avaient rejoint.

Un peu fatiguée, je m'assis sur un banc en pierre à la lisière de la forêt, dos à la terrasse où j'étais précédemment et face à une grande fontaine. Tout en m'éventant, sentant le soleil sur ma peau pâle, je commençai à fredonner quelques paroles d'une chanson que ma mère me chantait – d'après mon père. Puis, je fus accompagnée par les oiseaux et pour je ne sais quelle raison, une folle envie de tourner me prit. Je me levai donc, déposai mon livre sur le banc et tournai, suivis par mes petits compagnons poilus et ailés.

Soudain, un nouvel arrivant me paralysa : un cerf. Il était arrivé de nulle part et je ne savais guère depuis quand il était là. Il était grand, majestueux avec ses grands et longs bois sans défaut et avait un pelage roux superbe. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais ayant peur de me faire attaquer – ne connaissant pas ces bêtes en dehors de mon assiette – je m'inclinai, la tête baissée. En revanche, je gardai les yeux rivés sur lui. Pour mon plus grand étonnement, il s'inclina également en baissant le cou, pliant la patte droite et laissant la patte gauche droite [NDA : Penser à la révérence de l'hippogriffe dans _Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban_]. Posément, il s'approcha peu à peu de moi, comme s'il ne voulait pas m'effrayer – ou s'assurer que je n'étais pas dangereuse – et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de là où j'étais. Je me redressai et posai délicatement ma main sur sa tête. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée… C'était comme un réflexe… C'était étrange… A cet instant, je n'avais plus peur, j'étais calme et détendue… Très étrange tout cela…

Il me surprit lorsqu'il remua le museau, comme s'il voulait me dire que je pouvais le toucher tranquillement. Alors, je fis quelques mouvements de gauche à droite, puis retirai ma main pour qu'elle rejoigne sa jumelle sur mon ventre.

Tout à coup, j'entendis Père hurler des paroles à mon égard :

- Hinata ! Pousse-toi !

Je tournai la tête vers mon géniteur, le découvrant sur la terrasse, où j'étais, avec le Roi. A leurs pieds, je distinguai deux archers. Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne supporterai pas de voir quelqu'un mourir sous mes yeux ! Paniquée, faisant deux ou trois aller-retour entre mon père et le Roi des forêts, je pris une fatale décision. Oui, fatale, car je me résolus à lui désobéir. Je me mis donc entre la bête et les personnes voulant la tuer, bras écartés.

- Non Père ! criai-je.

- Pousse-toi te dis-je ! Je ne veux point voir ma fille embrochée !

- Et moi je ne peux point supporter voir quelqu'un mourir sous mes propres yeux, rétorquai-je.

Le Roi se pencha vers mon père rapidement, sûrement pour lui donner son avis, avant de se remettre droit. Je compris que Père ordonna aux archers de ne pas tirer lorsque ceux-ci baissèrent leurs armes et partirent. Ce qui me soulagea et me rendit mon sourire.

Je me remis face à l'animal sauvé qui m'étonna en mettant sa tête sur mon épaule gauche. Malgré l'imagination des visages des personnes qui étaient dans mon dos, j'enlaçai le cou du Roi des forêts et lui murmurai de retourner dans son environnement où il serait en sécurité. Il commença alors à partir, se retourna, s'inclina avec hâte où j'en fis de même et courut pour disparaître à travers les arbres. Pour me défaire de la vue des grands troncs, les lapins et les oiseaux vinrent à mes pieds – ou sur les épaules pour deux ou trois volatiles.

Cependant, je restai rêveuse sur ce qui venait de se produire. Jamais il ne m'était arrivé une telle chose. Je sortis de mes pensées lorsque les animaux qui étaient à mes côtés partirent précipitamment. Je découvris bien vite le pourquoi du comment : des pas de galop se rapprochèrent de plus en plus de nous, jusqu'à sortir de la lisière de la végétation sauvage. Un grand cheval noir cendre apparut, face à moi sur ces deux pattes arrières et les deux pattes avant en l'air. Apeurée, je m'emmêlai dans ma robe en reculant et tombai en lâchant un petit cri non voulu.

L'animal se remit sur ses quatre pattes puis se dirigea vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas tellement, les évènements me dépassaient. Qu'avaient les animaux ici ? Tout devenait des plus bizarres. Et pour combler la situation, le cheval s'agenouilla à mes côtés, comme le cerf précédemment. J'étais hésitante sur savoir quoi faire mais je me décidai à me relever tout en gardant mes yeux dans ceux de l'étalon. C'était comme s'il me parlait à travers son regard sombre. J'y décelai de la peur et peut être un peu d'inquiétude. Comment arrivai-je à savoir cela ? Je ne connaissais pas la réponse de cette question toutefois, elle m'intriguait énormément.

Convaincue qu'il ne me fera rien, je déposai ma main sur sa joue jusqu'à ce que mon père arrive, me faisant sursauter.

- Hinata, tu n'as rien ma chérie ?

- Non Père, je vous remercie de vous être inquiété, le rassurai-je. Il y a eu plus de peur que de mal.

- Bien. Je vais demander à ce que ce cheval soit ramené à l'écurie.

- Non ! S'il vous plait… je… J'aimerais demander au Roi, à sa Majesté… s'il pourrait… euhh… s'il pourrait me le laisser… pour me promener un peu, balbutiai-je.

- Seule ? Je refuse ! m'interdit mon père.

- S'il vous plait Père ! J'aimerais juste me distraire quelques temps.

- Que se passe-t-il Hiashi ? intervint le Roi Fugaku Iè.

- Votre Majesté, m'inclinai-je. Pourrai-je vous demander une faveur je vous pris ?

- Bien sûr mon enfant.

- Pourrai-je vous emprunter ce cheval pour me promener ?

- Bien sûr mais je doute que votre père vous laisse seule ainsi.

- J'accepte si quelqu'un de confiance t'accompagne, renchérit mon géniteur.

- J'irais ! s'initia une personne dans le dos des deux adultes.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent et nous pûmes voir de qui il s'agissait : le Prince aîné Itachi Uchiha ! Evidemment, tout le monde fut étonné par l'intention du jeune Prince – moi la première – car il était rare, voire même insensé, qu'il fasse ce genre de… service va-t-on dire.

- Si mon cher fils se dévoue, tu ne peux guère refuser cette promenade maintenant Hiashi.

- Hn, grimaça père.

- Merci ! dis-je en enlaçant mon cher père. Je te promets de faire attention et de ne pas aller loin.

Il fit la moue et je lui donnai un baiser sur la joue gauche qui le fit râler. Puis, je pivotai vers mon ange… euhh… le Prince Itachi ! Je pivotai vers le Prince Itachi qui était en train de parler à voix basse avec son père.

- Je suis très reconnaissante envers Monseigneur le fils aîné du Roi pour m'accorder une partie de son après-midi, le remerciai-je en faisant la révérence.

- Je vous en pris Duchesse Hyuuga. C'est avec plaisir que je vous accompagne.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir et de redoubler la couleur de mes joues lorsqu'il me prit la main pour me redresser. Il m'aida à monter sur le cheval et il nous dirigea vers l'écurie, les lanières en main. Là-bas, il nous laissa aux portes du bâtiment et revint à peine deux minutes plus tard avec un magnifique cheval blanc. Nos regards se croisèrent, mes joues se colorèrent une nouvelle fois et je décidai de débuter notre promenade au petit trot.

oOOoOOo oOOoOOo

Few hours later

_(quelques heures plus tard)_

oOOoOOo oOOoOOo

Le soleil était en train de se coucher lorsque nous rentrâmes au château. Nous déposâmes les animaux à l'écurie et allâmes dans les jardins nous asseoir sur le rebord d'une fontaine. J'étais très mal à l'aise malgré les petites courses et les autres jeux que nous avions fait à cheval ; pour une raison encore stupide sûrement. Je regardais de temps à autre le Prince qui était à mes côtés avec un air songeur. Ne voulant pas qu'il remarque ce que je faisais, je cherchais autre chose à admirer. C'était alors que je voyais que mon père et le Roi étaient sur la terrasse et qu'une bande de jeune femme arriva vers nous en gloussant. Je jugeai qu'il était nécessaire que j'aille voir Père et donc, me levai.

- Prince Itachi ! Prince Itachi !

Une fille aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'une simple robe mauve en velours me bouscula pour être à côté du fils aîné du Roi et me fis tomber dans l'eau de la fontaine. Quelque peu surprise, je restai assise dans le liquide froid jusqu'à ce qu'une main se présenta sous mon nez. Je relevai la tête et vu que c'était celle du Prince aîné. Hésitant un peu à savoir si je lui prenais oui ou non la main, je finis par la saisir et me remis sur mes deux pieds. Je sortis de la fontaine avec son aide et aperçus mon père inquiet.

- Ma chérie ! Qui donc a oser te faire cela ? demanda-t-il en toisant le groupe de fille hystérique à la vue du Prince Uchiha.

- Euhh… eh bien…

- Viens ! me coupa-t-il. Nous rentrons à la maison. Je ne peux te laisser ainsi.

- Monseigneur, j'aimerais vraiment que votre fille soit présente tout à l'heure, intervint le Prince. Je vais quérir une robe à ma mère pour ne pas qu'elle soit ainsi et dans cet état pour le bal, si vous le désirez. Tenez, m'adressa-t-il en mettant sa veste noire sur mes épaules grelottantes.

- Je vous… Je vous remercie…Si…Sir, bégayai-je en rougissant.

Je vis un léger rictus au coin de ses lèvres. Pourquoi avoir insisté pour que je sois présente ? M'aurait-il reconnu ? Non ! Impossible… Il fallait que j'arrête de penser à cette hypothèse insensée. Même s'il m'a posé la question lorsque les chevaux buvaient lors de notre promenade, j'étais convaincue qu'il ne m'avait pas reconnu. _« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ? »_. Si seulement vous vous en souveniez… Il fallait que je chasse toutes ces pensées. Non seulement elles me blessaient mais en plus elles me décourageaient. Pourtant, sa demande auprès de mon géniteur me frustrait, comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose, un détail ou quelque chose de simple. Non… Je me faisais des illusions… Comment une telle personne pourrait être attirée par moi ? Nous n'avons pas la même destinée… Attristée par ses paroles, je suivis mon père sans broncher pour retrouver la Reine.

oOOoOOo oOOoOOo

Few hours later

_(quelques heures plus tard)_

oOOoOOo oOOoOOo

Après avoir pris un bain et m'être vêtue d'une robe que la Reine avait porté lorsqu'elle avait mon âge, je devais attendre à l'entrée du château que l'on m'appelle afin de faire une révérence au Prince pour son anniversaire.

Ma tenue était rouge foncé, brodée avec du fil blanc et de la dentelle de la même couleur. Les manches étaient courtes mais je portais de longs gants blanc nacre jusqu'en haut des coudes. En dépit du fait que j'avais gentiment refusé de porter des bijoux de la Reine, j'avais tout de même une chaine en argent avec une étoile en diamant autour du cou, des perles blanches au niveau des oreilles et un bracelet en argent incrusté de diamant au poignet qu'elle m'avait prêté. Deux mèches de mes cheveux étaient attachées derrière par une barrette bleue marine où des plumes sombres étaient accrochées.

C'était une sorte de coutume à Konoha : toutes les jeunes filles de la ville en âge de se marier devaient souhaiter ainsi un bon anniversaire au Prince lorsque celui-ci le fêtait et peut être ainsi devenir sa femme.

Le Roi et la Reine se sont d'ailleurs rencontrés ainsi : le Roi, Prince à l'époque, fêtait son vingt et unième anniversaire et il tomba amoureux de le Reine, fille d'un comte avant, dès qu'il croisa son regard. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas encore l'épouser malgré leur amour réciproque car les héritiers de la famille royale ne doivent se marier qu'à l'âge de vingt-deux ans. Cependant, les deux familles étaient pour ce mariage et ils n'eurent pas de problème à attendre un an avant de devenir mari et femme, Roi et Reine. J'aimais beaucoup entendre mon père me conter leur rencontre lorsque j'étais petite. Pour moi, elle était et restera un conte de fée que toute jeune fille rêverait de vivre.

Alors que je commençais à avoir froid, un domestique vint me voir pour me dire qu'on allait m'appeler et qu'il serait préférable que j'entame la montée les escaliers. Bien évidemment, je m'exécutai immédiatement.

- La Duchesse Hyuuga !

Et voilà, on m'avait appelé. Je me dirigeai vers le Prince, suivant le tapis rouge en essayant de ne pas regarder les personnes autour de moi pour ne pas rougir. Il s'était changé d'ailleurs. Il portait toujours des vêtements noirs mais ils étaient brodés avec du fil de couleur or. Il se tenait droit et me fixait – ce qui ne me rendit pas à l'aise au fur et à mesure de mes pas. Pour me donner du courage, je repérai Père, qui était à côté du Roi et de la Reine sur leurs trônes et de Neji-kun qui était aux côtés du Prince cadet. J'essayai de ne pas faire attention aux murmures autour de moi mais c'était plus que difficile. Arrivée à quelques mètres du Prince Itachi, je fis la révérence et me redressai pour aller vers mon géniteur mais une main me retint le bras droit. Je me retournai prestement et découvris le Prince aîné – ça ne pouvait être que lui en même temps.

- S'il vous plait Duchesse, restez.

- Mon… Monseigneur… Je pense que ma place… ne soit pas à vos… à vos côtés, marmonnai-je. Mais aux côtés de mon père.

- Très bien, dit-il en me lâchant. Promettez-moi de ne pas oublier de m'accorder quelques pas de danse s'il vous plait.

- Et bien… Je… Euhh… D'ac… D'accord…Ne vous… Ne vous inquiétez… pas...

Un rictus apparut à nouveau au coin de ses lèvres et il retourna à sa place. Voyant que je n'avais toujours pas bougé et que je le regardais, mes joues devinrent rouges et je m'empressai d'aller aux côtés de mon père… Qui n'était peut être pas une si bonne idée que ça finalement…

- Alors ma fille ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Euhh… Et bien… Il m'a demandé si j'acceptais de danser avec lui dans un moment.

- Ah ! Ca va être gracieux tout cela, s'émerveilla le Roi qui nous avait écouté.

- Fugaku ! Laissez-les discuter tranquillement, maugréa sa femme.

- Je suis d'accord avec vous mon Roi.

- Père !

- Voyons Hinata, ne me dit pas que tu pensais refuser l'invitation d'un Prince ?

Je secouai la tête en signe de négation. Bien sûr que non. Je ne pouvais point refuser une telle invitation. Qui refuserait ? Personne bien entendu. Dans mes réflexions, je ne me rendis pas compte que j'observais le Prince Itachi faire et refaire la révérence aux différentes filles qui se présentaient à lui. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette vue. Je n'arrivais pas à quitter le balancement de ses cheveux corbeaux. Je n'arrivais à quitter son corps… Oula ! Hinata, reprends-toi ma fille voyons !

J'informai mon père que je me trouvais au banquet et partis avec hâte, de peur qu'il découvre que je rougissais pour la énième fois. Là-bas, je demandai un verre d'eau que je bus d'une traite. Cela me calma un peu… J'inspirai… J'expirai… Ralentissant les battements de mon cœur… Me vidant la tête… Reprenant mes esprits… Jusqu'à ce que je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule droite !

Je sursautai, laissant un petit cri s'échapper de ma bouche et me retournai vers la personne qui m'avait surprise… et qui faisait battre mon cœur : le Prince Itachi.

- Chère Duchesse, m'accorderiez-vous à présent quelques pas de danse ?

Tout en regardant Père et en me remémorant la courte discussion que nous avions eu, je ne pus éviter à l'organe qui était protégé par mes côtes de s'accélérer. Je parvins à rougir très peu et à accepter sans bégayer. Il me tendit son bras gauche où je déposais ma main droite sur son avant bras et nous allâmes sur la piste.

En fait, je n'avais pas remarqué avant mais nous étions dans le hall d'entrée. Il était beaucoup plus impressionnant sans les statues et beaucoup plus grand.

Nous nous mîmes face à face et fîmes la révérence. Après cela, il déposa sa main droite sur le haut de ma hanche et me prit la main gauche. Je plaçai ma main droite sur son épaule, la musique débuta et nous partîmes dans une valse. Nous tournâmes, restâmes parfois sur place, fîmes des portés les yeux dans les yeux. Nous n'arrivions pas à rompre notre regard…

D'un coup, le Prince me rapprocha de lui, me collant pratiquement à son torse et me murmura quelques paroles à l'oreille.

- Veuillez m'excuser chère Duchesse.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Pour ne pas vous avoir reconnue plutôt, m'éclaira-t-il.

Je restai estomaquée. Non… Impossible ! Mes yeux commencèrent à me piquer… comment avait-il … ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire… Et pourtant… Non ! Ne t'emballe pas trop vite Hinata ! Il se pourrait qu'il t'ait confondue avec une autre personne…

- Vous étiez si petite à l'époque, continua le Prince. Vous êtes devenue une jeune femme si belle et si charmante.

- Monseigneur…, sanglotai-je en laissant quelques larmes couler sur mes joues.

- Duchesse, me considérez-vous toujours comme l'être auquel vous m'avez comparé lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés sous la neige ?

Comment pourrai-je ne pas vous comparer encore à un ange aujourd'hui ? Vous l'êtes toujours et vous le serez sûrement toujours. Dois-je vous dire la vérité ? Il faudrait que je prenne mon courage à deux mains pour cela. Dois-je répondre à votre question ? En y réfléchissant, oui… Même si je perds tout…

- Oui Monseigneur, confiai-je. Vous l'avez été et vous le serez certainement jusqu'à la fin.

- Ne pleurez plus je vous pris, dit-il en séchant les larmes qui avaient coulé avec sa main droite.

- Veuillez m'excuser Monseigneur pour cela.

- Vous n'avez en aucun cas besoin de dire cela.

- Mais Mon…

- Duchesse, coupa le Prince aîné, j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Pardonnez mon manque de tact, mais y aurait-il une possibilité pour que nos sentiments soient semblables ?

- Mon… Monseigneur… Je…

Il me regarda, les yeux vitreux, impatient de connaître la réponse mais je ne pus finir ma phrase. Et pour cause, la porte d'entrée du château explosa en mille miettes. Monsieur le fils aîné du Roi me protégea des quelques projectiles et me demanda si je n'avais rien. Je lui confirmai et nos regards se fixèrent sur les intrus. Oui, les. Je ne compris strictement rien à ce qu'il se passait mais je sus le nom du trouble-fête par mon protecteur.

- Orochimaru, le magicien des ténèbres, articula-t-il les dents serrées.

_Je vous conterai un nouveau souvenir une prochaine fois…_

_

* * *

_**Hello tout le monde !**

**Je tenais à vous remercier pour vos commentaires ! Ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir et m'ont donné beaucoup de courage pour continuer à l'écrire.**

**Special Thanks to : Ciirce, Maemy, Yamada Kumiko, Tarkange et Mana (^^)**

**Prochain chapitre : _Début Juin _!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bye bye & encore merci !  
**


	4. Dans la cours des plus grands

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genre :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages(désolée)/Romance/Conte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Le Prince aîné Itachi Uchiha propose à la Duchesse Hinata Hyuuga de danser avec lui au bal. Bien entendu, celle-ci accepte et ils commencent à tournoyer sans s'occuper des autres personnes, qui les regardent – ou non. C'est alors qu'une sombre personne fait son entrée et « gâche » le bal : le magicien des ténèbres, Orochimaru.

**Note :** Pour ne pas confondre certaines couleurs que je cite, aller sur ce site pour être fixé sur la couleur (http: "double barre" pourpre "point" com "barre" chroma "barre" chercher "point" php)

* * *

**Dans la cours des plus grands (– faire face)**

J'étais effrayée. Oui… même si le Prince était à mes côtés j'avais peur de ces… choses qui arrivaient en masse incalculable. Elles étaient laides, difforment, salies par de la boue et dégageaient une odeur nauséabonde. Soudain, Itachi n'était plus à mes côtés. Je commençai donc à paniquée et à l'appeler tout en le cherchant du regard. J'entendais père m'apostropher, mais impossible de savoir où il se trouvait avec cette foule qui s'agitait. J'allais et venais dans plusieurs directions pour le retrouver et retrouver le Prince aîné, mais au final je m'étais éloignée de la voix de mon géniteur. De plus, il avait été difficile de l'entendre au départ à cause des cris.

Tout à coup, un « monstre » m'attrapa et me mit sur son épaule. Je hurlais du mieux que je pouvais pour que quelqu'un vienne me sauver, cependant personne ne vint. Puis tout se figea. Les bruits s'estompèrent, l'agitation diminua et on me jeta à terre. Ma tête heurta le sol, mais je réussis à ne pas sombrer dans l'inconscience. C'était alors que j'attendis la voix claire de mon père. Je tournai la tête dans la direction d'où venait le son et le vit lui, Neji-kun, le Prince cadet, sa Majesté le Roi et le Reine et mon… mon Prince… euhh… le Prince Itachi prisonniers de plusieurs créatures, toutes aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, mon regard s'éternisa sur l'aîné des frères Uchiha et une voix sifflante vint me tirer de cette contemplation.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Chère Duchesse Hyuuga… Quel plaisir, dit Orochimaru qui se trouvait en face de moi, debout et la main tendue pour que je me relève.

Dans un mouvement, je me reculai et la… chose qui m'avait mise sur son épaule me prit le bras droit pour me mettre sur mes deux jambes.

Ce magicien des ténèbres m'effarouchait. Il avait de longs cheveux noirâtres, une peau blanchâtre tirant sur le vert que je qualifierais de cadavérique, des yeux jaunes transperçant entourés par du violet qui lui donnait un air de reptile. Cette personne me donnait irrévocablement la chair de poule.

Il me prit le menton pour surélever ma tête et la tourner de droite à gauche. Sa main était froide et comparable à du marbre, m'insupportant au plus au point.

- Retire tes sales pattes de ma fille, sale vipère sénile !

Je détournai mon regard pour voir mon père hors de lui, sans être choquée du langage qui venait de tenir. Mais il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, j'avais conscience que c'était inutile. Lui, Neji-kun, le Prince Sasuke, le Roi, la Reine et le Prince Itachi étaient impuissants – et peut être dégoûtés par la scène.

- Hm hm hm…, ricana ladite "vipère sénile". Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre avis. De plus, je ne vois pas ce que vous pourriez faire dans de telles conditions.

- Hinata, enfuis-toi dès que tu peux ! cria père.

- Si vous faites ça, je les tue sans aucun remord, menaça le magicien d'une voix assez calme – qui ne présageait rien de bon – en me voyant bouger pour qu'on me lâche.

Je ne bougeais plus, figée, terrorisée, mais également apeuré à l'idée qu'il fasse du mal aux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Je serais prête à me sacrifier pour eux ! Oui… Juste pour qu'ils n'aient rien et qu'ils ne souffrent pas. Même si on me torture ou qu'on me fait des choses déshonorantes, que je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, je réussirais à suivre en sachant que ces personnes vont bien et qu'elles ne soient pas en danger – ou du moins, je m'en persuadais.

Au final, j'acquiesçai, les yeux s'embrumant par les larmes.

- Allez ne pleurez pas voyons, je ne suis pas si méchant qu'ils veulent vous le faire croire, dit-il en essuyant deux larmes qui avaient réussis à couler.

- Ne me touchez pas ! hurlai-je en lui claquant sa main violemment.

- Quel petit chaton !

Je m'agitai pour que le « soldat » me libère, ce qu'il fit et je courus vers mon géniteur. Alors que j'allais me « réfugier » auprès de lui, on m'attrapa par les hanches et on me tira en arrière.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Père ! Père !

- Hinata ! Relâchez-la tout de suite !

- Au secours Père !

- Calmez-vous ! m'ordonna la personne qui était dans mon dos et qui m'avait emprisonné les poignets. Si vous faites tout ce qu'on vous dit, ils n'auront rien, me murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Je frissonai. Sa voix était mielleuse, mais guère rassurante. Il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face.

Il avait les cheveux gris plutôt foncé, il portait des oculaires, des vêtements violet foncé ainsi que des cuissardes noires et son teint était beige tirant un peu sur le blanc. Il affichait un sourire que je qualifierais de sadique et déstabilisant.

- Si tu lui fais quoique ce soit, je t'envoie en Enfer Kabuto !

- Cette voix, pensai-je.

- Oh oh ! Le Prince Itachi aurait-il perdue patience ? Aurait-il perdue le masque légendaire dénué de sentiment et d'émotion des Uchiha ?

- Kabuto.

- Oui Orochimaru-sama ?

- Amène la jeune Duchesse s'il te plait, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit pendant que je fais mon sortilège.

- Bien maître.

- Non ! Lâchez-moi ! Père ! criai-je en me débattant une fois de plus.

Rien à faire. Il avait plus de force que moi et par conséquent, il m'était impossible de m'enfuir. Orochimaru prononça des paroles incompréhensibles, fit des signes bizarres avec ses mains, en mit une devant lui en direction des six personnes prisonnières et une lumière noir m'éblouit – et me força à fermer les yeux. Lorsque je les ouvris, mon père, mon cousin et la famille royale était accrochés au mur par des chaînes en fer et entourés par une sorte de cage en verre orange brillante aux reflets violet.

Je sentis la pression sur mes poignets diminuée un peu et j'en profitai pour m'enfuir, mais arrivée à la prison de verre, j'étais dans une impasse. Je touchai les moindres coins et recoins comme s'il y avait une entrée pour rejoindre mon père, mais rien. Malgré moi, les larmes revinrent et s'éparpillèrent sur mon visage à la vue de mon géniteur.

Le mage noir me tira de ma tristesse :

- Même si vous le pouvez, vous n'avez pas encore développé vos pouvoirs pour briser ce sort.

- Pendard ! Vas-tu te taire ! s'emporta une nouvelle fois mon père le Duc. Elle ne doit rien savoir !

Quoi ? Des pouvoirs ? Quels pouvoirs ? Je ne comprends pas… Je n'aie pas de pouvoirs ! Je ne savais même pas que la magie existait ! Que devais-je faire ? Je regardais alternativement mon père et Orochimaru. L'un était enragé et l'autre avait une expression lascive. Décidément, je ne comprenais strictement rien à la situation. J'étais perdue…

- Maintenant à votre tour Duchesse, déclara Kabuto.

Quoi ? Comment ? Que voulait-il me faire ? Certes, j'étais prête à subir énormément de souffrance, mais la peur m'envahissait toujours peu à peu et lentement. De plus, je ne voulais pas qu'on me torture ou qu'on me fasse je ne sais quoi devant _eux_.

- Que veux-tu lui faire Kabuto ?

- Hm… La rendre… plus servante… Plus désirable…

- Fais attention Kabuto, certaines personnes pourraient te haïr encore plus.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maître.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre le sens de ses paroles, je lévitai dans les airs, sans défense et sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Puis, d'un coup, je tombai à terre lourdement. Je ne savais si j'étais tombée de haut, mais je m'étais fait mal au bras droit. Mes pieds touchèrent un tissu râpant, si je puis dire, alors que je me mettais en position assise. Je découvris alors que j'étais pieds nu et que le tissu en question que je tâtais était en fait ma robe – enfin, celle de la Reine. [… Temps de réaction…] Hein ?? Il… Il m'avait… Oh non !

Je ne portais plus que ma robe de nuit blanche – même le corset avait été retiré – qui avait un décolleté carré et des demies manches. Je mis mes mains sur ma poitrine pour tenter de la dissimuler. Quelle catin faisais-je ! Et pour couronner le tout, le Prince Itachi me voyait dans une pareille tenue ! Je rougis violemment. Je n'avais pas envisagé une telle situation.

Je me courbai, ma tête sur mes genoux, essayant de me calmer et de me cacher par la même occasion. Lorsque soudain, je sentis une poigne sur mon bras droit. Je redressai la tête et vis le dénommé Kabuto. Il me souleva d'un bras pour que je me tienne sur mes deux jambes et que je fasse face à son maître. Un sourire peu rassurant trônait sur son visage blanc, me donnant des frissons et parla avec un ton amusé :

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, Kabuto. Je vois que Karin a dû te manquer.

Un ricanement traversa les lèvres de l'homme aux cheveux gris, me rendant encore plus mal à l'aise que je ne l'étais. Orochimaru avança peu à peu vers nous, refit des gestes bizarres, redit des paroles incompréhensibles pour ma part et avant que je ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais enchaînée par la cheville gauche et le décor avait changé.

Les murs blancs étaient devenus des murs de pierre grisâtres, les beaux lustres en cristal avaient fait place à des lustres en fer ornés de bougies, les tableaux avaient disparu, les statues s'étaient transformées en objets usés et laids et au fond de la salle – en face de l'entrée – un trône de pierre se dressait sur un tapis rouge bordeaux, surélevé par quelques marches. C'était à ce moment-là que je vis que la chaine de ma cheville allait jusqu'au pied du piédestal.

Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, les larmes coulèrent une nouvelle fois, témoignant de ma peur et de mon inquiétude sur mon sort. Je les essuyai d'un revers de la main droite et suivis du regard le magicien noir. Il allait vers son siège royal et s'y assit. Puis, il fit un mouvement de la tête, que seul Kabuto comprit apparemment. Celui-ci m'entraîna jusqu'aux pieds de son maître, où il me jeta à terre.

- Chère Duchesse, vous allez obéir à tous mes ordres, me fit savoir Orochimaru d'une voix enjouée. Et ce, sans aucune retenue et sans me contredire.

Je baissai la tête en signe de soumission à ce qu'il voulait. Que pouvais-je faire en même temps ? J'avais trop peur de mon sort et de celui de mes proches. Je m'assis donc sur le côté droit de son trône, le regard perdu sur mes genoux.

Après quelques heures à veiller, il partit se coucher, suivis par son bras droit. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je décidai d'aller vers mon père pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de réconfort. Je me levai donc, descendis les quelques marches et marchai en direction de mon géniteur. Malheureusement, la chaine n'était pas assez longue pour que je puisse effleurer le verre qui retenait les personnes les plus précieuses à mes yeux. Je m'assis donc, le regard sur père, le sien sur le mien puis, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je m'assoupis.

* * *

Une semaine. Cela faisait une semaine que j'étais enchaînée, que j'étais la servante du mage, que je le nourrissais parfois comme un enfant, que je dansais devant lui, que je ne mangeais plus, que mes heures de sommeil diminuaient de jours en jours et que je regardais ma famille enchaînée. J'avais réussis à convaincre Kabuto de les nourrir, même si ce n'était que du pain et de l'eau, c'était suffisant pour qu'ils restent en vie. J'étais inutile, je me sentais impuissante. De plus, je devenais faible, ne mangeant rien, je faillis tomber deux fois malade dans la semaine.

Le jour se levait enfin. Orochimaru n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Qu'allait-il encore me demander ? Je commençais à être épuisée, moralement parlant. De plus, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment… Je n'aimais pas ça. Tiens ! En parlant du loup… Le voici. Il était habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds avec des bordures d'un violet soutenu. Il avait mis le manteau du roi avec les fleurs de lis, il devait sûrement avoir un rendez-vous important avec un criminel…

Alors qu'il avançait vers son trône, je restai muette et assise à côté de ton siège, ne voulant pas supporter son regard hideux sur moi. Mais cela ne l'empêcha guère de me saluer.

- Bien le bonjour Duchesse. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Comme si vous vous préoccupiez de moi…, dis-je d'une faible voix.

- Sachez justement que je me préoccupe de vous !, contra-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

- Eloignez-vous !, ordonnai-je en criant et en le poussant.

- Oh… Ne faites pas l'enfant voyons… J'essaye de vous habituer à ma proximité.

- Pardon ? Je trouve que nous sommes assez proches étant donné que vous êtes pratiquement tout le temps sur votre trône et que je suis sans cesse assise à vos pieds !

- Je ne parlais pas de cette proximité voyons…

- Plait-il ?

Il me regarda dans les yeux, puis afficha un rictus effrayant. Que voulait-il dire ? Je ne comprenais pas… A moins que… Non ! Non Hinata, non, non et non ! Il ne peut pas parler de ça ! Ca doit être autre chose… oui… enfin… j'espère…

- Ma chère, vous me préoccupez car vous avez une puissance rare…, commença-t-il.

- Une puissance rare ?, pensai-je.

- Et je la veux ! Je serais près à tout pour l'avoir… J'ai donc longtemps réfléchit à la question et c'est pour cela que je vous aie également laissé ne rien mangé…

- Pour m'affaiblir…, murmurai-je.

- Exactement ! Maintenant que cela est fait, vous n'aurez aucun mal à devenir mienne, conclut-il en se redressant et en s'asseyant sur son piédestal.

Quoi ? Non, il ne peut pas… Non ! Dites-moi que c'est un cauchemar ! Je restai ainsi, pantoise, perdue, détruite… Pourquoi ai-je accepté de faire tout ce qu'il me demandait ? Une larme coula sur ma joue sans que je m'en occupe… Ah oui ! Pour ma famille… Alors c'est ainsi que je vivrais le restant de mes jours ? Prisonnière…

Je tournai la tête pour le regarder, les yeux embrumés. Il détourna son regard de son bras droit et me sourit comme triomphant.

- Chère Duchesse, vous allez devenir ma femme.

_Je vous conterai un nouveau souvenir une prochaine fois…_

_

* * *

_**Hello Everybody XO**

**Et voilà ! Vous commencez à présent à découvrir le pourquoi du plan d'Orochimaru !**

**Mais ne vous arrêtez pas sur cela ! Vous ne savez pas tout...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, notamment Jeff-La-Bleue, everybody_love_hinata et MiaTreya !**

**La suite est en cours d'écriture et risque de mettre un peu plus de temps à paraitre, mais je vais tout faire pour aller vite !**

**Sur ce,**

**Bye bye !  
**


	5. Sans défier les géants

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genres :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages(désolée)/Romance/Conte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Hinata est devenue la servante d'Orochimaru. Cette dernière décide d'ailleurs de ne plus manger et après une semaine de restriction, le mage noir le voit bien ; elle est faible. Il lui annonce alors sa fin et la jeune Duchesse n'a pas d'autre choix que d'accepter : devenir la femme d'Orochimaru.

**Note :** Pour ne pas confondre certaines couleurs que je cite, allez sur ce site pour être fixé sur la couleur (http: "double barre" pourpre "point" com "barre" chroma "barre" chercher "point" php)

* * *

**Sans défier les géants (trouver au premier rang, une place)…**

_- Chère Duchesse, vous allez devenir ma femme._

Quoi ? Non ! Non… Il… Nous…

Face à cette nouvelle, une envie de régurgiter me prit. Pourtant, je n'avais rien dans l'estomac depuis quelques temps. Résultat, tout ce qui sortit fut un liquide visqueux et transparent, je manquais de m'étrangler. Cela m'épuisa et je tombai dans les limbes de l'inconscient.

* * *

Je me réveillai avec un mal de cœur et un mal de tête effroyable. Les rayons du soleil m'agressaient le visage et il me fallut un peu de temps avant de m'y habituer. Puis doucement, je me redressai et découvrit la pièce dans laquelle j'étais.

C'était une large chambre aux murs blancs recouverts de dorures au niveau des angles de la pièce en forme de feuille et en fin trait, s'étendant sur les murs ce qui laissait croire qu'il y avait des cadres sans peintures. J'étais dans un lit à baldaquin en bois sombre et aux draps de soie rouge. Une table de nuit était mise de chaque côté du lit. A côté du sommier, se trouvait une grande armoire en bois de la même couleur et une deuxième sur le mur en face de moi. Mon regard dériva sur une sorte de petit salon, composé d'une table basse en bois – toujours – entourée de chaises rouges dorées et le tout sur un tapis dont je n'arrivais pas à distinguer les motifs.

Soudain, je m'aperçus qu'il y avait une personne sur l'une de ces chaises. Elle paraissait grande, la peau et les cheveux étrangement bleu, habillée d'un pantalon en cuir marron, de grandes bottes de la même couleur, une chemise blanche dont le col n'était plus serré par la ficelle – ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse – et une veste marron sur ses genoux. Son coude droit était sur le bras de la chaise, sa tête posée dessus et ses yeux regardaient dans ma direction.

Je rougis presque instinctivement et pris les draps pour m'habiller un peu plus que ma simple robe blanche – que je portais depuis une semaine et qui ne devait plus sentir très bon…

- Enfin réveillée princesse, dit-il d'une voix amusée.

Je ramenai mes jambes sur ma poitrine comme pour me protéger. Après tout, je ne le connaissais pas. Qui était-il ? Un espion d'Orochimaru ? Un de ses soldats personnels ? Je n'en étais pas convaincue et je préférais reste prudente.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous ferais rien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'Itachi me fasse la peau si je vous touche.

- Itachi ?, pensais-je.

- Vous… Vous connaissez… le Prince…It…Itachi ? bégayai-je.

- Oui, nous sommes coéquipiers dans la même organisation secrète : l'Akatsuki.

- L'Aka…tsuki ?

- Oui. C'est une organisation qui a pour devoir de garder la paix dans le pays du feu. Mais les membres ne doivent pas le dire pour qu'ainsi, nos actions restent secrètes. Mais passons… Je ne devrais pas vous dire tout cela…

- Mais… Qui…Qui êtes-vous ?

- Ah oui ! Que je suis impoli. Veuillez m'excuser, je me nomme Kisame Hoshigaki, pour vous servir, fit-il en inclinant la tête.

- Mon… Monsieur Kisame, commençai-je hésitante.

- Hn ?

- Pour…Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas très bien vos intentions à mon égard.

- Tout cela pour vous dire que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Je ne vous ferai rien et d'autres soldats, qui se sont alliés à notre organisation, ne vous feront rien non plus.

- D'autres soldats ? Comment ça ?

Il ne put me répondre car au même moment Kabuto entra dans la chambre. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais éveillée, un large sourire s'étira sur sa bouche me posant une question fatale : qu'allait-il m'arriver ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais j'avais le sentiment que j'allais rapidement le savoir, ce qui ne me plaisait guère.

- Ahh… Vous êtes enfin revenue parmi nous. Suivez-moi jeune Duchesse, votre futur époux aimerait vous voir.

Je me raidis sur les mots « futur » et « époux » et essayai de cacher ma tristesse. Pourtant, je décidai de continuer à faire ce que l'on m'ordonnait, pensant à mes proches. Je gardai néanmoins un des draps rouges en soie du lit, le mettant sur mes épaules pour paraître un peu plus présentable. En faisant ce geste, une douce odeur s'initia dans mes narines. Par réflexe, je pense, j'humai le drap et sus que l'odeur venait de là. Elle était douce, familière et j'avais l'impression d'être en sécurité lorsque je la sentais. Elle était rassurante.

- La chambre princière vous convenait-elle ? questionna le bras droit du mage alors que nous marchions dans les couloirs.

- Pardon ?, m'interdis-je. La chambre…princière ?

- Oui, vous étiez dans la chambre du Prince héritier, finit-il par dire d'un ton mielleux.

Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais… j'étais… Dans la chambre… Dans _sa_ chambre ! Dans _son_ lit ! Mon teint devait être égal à celui d'une tomate… L'odeur familière s'expliquait également… Oh non ! Que venais-je de penser ? Que Dieu me pardonne pour mon indécence ! Hinata… Il faudra confesser tout cela… Enfin, si j'étais toujours en vie…

Sans que je m'en rende compte, nous arrivâmes dans le hall, qui était toujours la pièce principale du mage et Kabuto me laissa face à son maitre – sous les yeux de ma famille et de la famille royale. Je voulais jeter une œillade à mon père et au Prince Itachi mais je me ravisai au dernier moment.

Le silence entre ce magicien noir et moi-même donnait une atmosphère des plus pesante. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à le supporter. Je n'en pouvais plus d'ailleurs, il fallait que je le brise.

- Vous… vous m'avez demandé ?, interrogeai-je d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui. Comme vous allez devenir ma femme, je me dois de vous offrir un présent. Voudriez-vous quelque chose en particulier ?

Je retins mes larmes, refusant de pleurer en face de lui une seconde fois. Je baissai la tête et réfléchissais. C'était un acte noble de me laisser un tel choix – dans mon cas. Peut-être que ma chance tournait ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ma pauvre Hinata… Quelle sotte tu faisais ! Tu allais épouser un être abominable sous les yeux de celui que tu aimes mais la chance tournait ! Si seulement je pouvais être avec mes proches une dernière fois… Mais oui !

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais passer la nuit avec mon père, déclarai-je avec un air déterminé, mais apeurée en réalité.

- Très bien, je vous l'accorde. Au coucher du soleil, vous reviendrez ici. En attendant, je vais être clément et je vous renvoie dans les appartements du Prince héritier.

J'inclinai la tête, puis jetai un regard vers les prisonniers d'Orochimaru, les yeux toujours embrumés. Le Prince Itachi me regardait mais je n'étais pas assez proche de lui pour lire son expression. Le magicien noir fit demander un garde pour me raccompagner et le soldat qui était présent à mon réveil arriva. Ses ordres étaient de me surveiller et de me réveiller au coucher du soleil. Simples, clairs et précis.

Nous regagnâmes la chambre du Prince héritier et nous vîmes un plateau rempli de fruits, de viande et de légumes. Ne désirant toujours pas mangé, j'informai Monsieur Kisame qu'il pouvait manger tout cela à ma place s'il avait faim. Il essaya tout de même de me convaincre de me faire croquer un fruit mais je refusai poliment et lui souris en lui disant que je me couchais.

Je me sentais faible et exténuée. Il me fallait du repos. De plus, je ne savais ce qui m'attendait et dormir pour la première fois depuis une semaine dans un lit m'était fort agréable. De surcroît dans les draps de l'être que j'aimais… Hinata ! Reprends-toi ! Seigneur, il fallait que je me confesse pour mes pensées déplacées…

Monsieur Kisame me souhaita une bonne nuit réparatrice. J'acquiesçai, je m'allongeai et je m'endormis sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Je me sentais bien. J'avais une chaleur autour de moi et une odeur enivrante que j'aimais tout particulièrement : celle du Prince Itachi. Douce, agréable, rassurante étaient les premiers mots qui me venaient à l'esprit. Soudain, je sentis deux bras m'enlacer. Je sus évidemment que c'était la personne que j'aimais, mais lorsque je me retournai…

Je tombai nez à nez avec Monsieur Kisame. Ce n'était qu'un rêve… Mon regard se voila… Cela signifiait que la nuit était tombée et que j'allais voir mes proches une dernière fois. Je me levai, m'étirai un bon coup, baillai et vis une bassine d'eau à côté du lit, sur une chaise. J'interrogeai le soldat du regard et il comprit tout de suite de quoi je parlais – sans prononcer la moindre parole. Apparemment, on avait laissé cette bassine lorsque je dormais pour que je me lave un minimum. Sans vraiment me poser de question, je pris le linge qui était sur le rebord du récipient et le trempa dans l'eau froide. J'humidifiai mon visage pour me réveiller un peu et je me nettoyai également afin d'effacer au mieux le manque d'hygiène que j'avais eu pendant une semaine, puis je me séchai avec une serviette qui était sur la chaise.

Une fois cela fait, je pris le même drap rouge et nous partîmes pour le hall d'entrée où ma famille et la famille royale étaient emprisonnées. J'étais à la fois excitée à l'idée d'enlacer mon père mais aussi à la fois attristée à l'idée que ce serait la dernière. Eh voilà… j'avais de nouveau les yeux embrumés… Le garde me prévint qu'il me laissait seule. J'acquiesçai et levai enfin la tête. La prison de verre avait disparue, ce que me surprit au départ avant qu'une montée de joie me permette de courir, laissant tomber le drap en route et de prendre mon patriarche dans les bras en le serrant le plus amoureusement possible.

- Oh...père..., sanglotai-je.

- Ma fille...ma petite Hinata...Tu n'as rien ?

- Non...non, père. Je vais bien, assurai-je en reniflant un peu et en séchant mes larmes. Et vous ?

- Je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme mais maintenant que tu es auprès de moi, je me sens revivre, avoua-t-il presque dans un murmure.

- Oh père ! Fis-je en mettant ma tête contre son torse.

Nous restâmes ainsi une bonne demie-heure. Il nous le fallait pour graver cette étreinte qui était notre dernière. En l'encrant dans notre mémoire, nous gardions en nous cette chaleur, cet amour, ce lien indestructible du sang qui nous liait. Il nous le fallait pour renfermer notre peine.

- Oh Hinata... Je suis désolé, si désolé !

- Pourquoi père ? Demandai-je en me décollant un peu de son torse.

- Pour tout ma fille. Tout !

- Non... Vous n'avez pas à l'être Père.

- Hiashi, dites-le lui, intervint le Roi qui était emprisonné à côté de mon père.

- Fugaku !, s'indigna la Reine. Laissez-les voyons !

- Ma chère, je pense qu'il faut mieux lui dire maintenant car contrairement aux apparences, la nuit est courte et nous avons beaucoup de chose à révéler.

- Comment ça ? Père ? Fis-je pour connaître la vérité.

- Hin..., soupira mon père. Vous avez raison Mon Seigneur. Notre temps est compté et il voudrait mieux tout dire maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je ne comprenais rien. Mes yeux allèrent et revenèrent entre Père et le Roi pour tenter de comprendre le sens de leurs paroles. Mais en vain. Mon regard s'arrêta sur mon géniteur. Nos yeux se croisèrent, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et je sus que j'allais avoir des explications.

- Hinata, écoute-moi attentivement et ouvre ton esprit s'il te plaît.

- Oui Père ! Assurai-je en me plaçant devant lui et en m'asseyant.

- Surtout ouvre bien ton esprit et soit à l'écoute, c'est très important ! Je vais te conter l'histoire des Hyuuga :

_Il y a bien longtemps, le clan Hyuuga était le protecteur de Dame Nature. Il respectait l'environnement et Dame Nature lui accorda une confiance extrême pour cet acte. Pour remercier cela, elle lui fit cadeau du Byakugan, l'œil blanc, qui se transmettait de génération en génération. Avec cette pupille, il était aisé de surveiller des kilomètres de bois et de forêt sans bouger de là où nous nous trouvions. Ainsi, nous protégions encore plus la nature et plus particulièrement la forêt où le clan habitait. Mais nous n'avions pas beaucoup d'esprit combatif et Dame Nature nous offrit un dernier bien pour notre bravoure : la magie. Nous avions le pouvoir de ramener ce qui avait été détruit à son état d'origine et ainsi, préserver la forêt deux fois plus._

_Un jour, le clan Namikaze, un clan de voyants et de prêtres pacifiques excellant dans la magie, vint à notre rencontre pour parler au chef du clan, mon arrière grand-père à l'époque, d'une chose qu'il disait cruciale. Lorsqu'il repartit, il nous avait laissé un rouleau contenant une...prédiction. Elle disait qu'un jour, les deux clans ennemis allaient s'unir par le lien le plus fort qu'il soit et que...l'élu de notre clan, si je puis dire cela ainsi, serait l'enfant qui naîtra à l'aube d'un mois d'hiver. Cet enfant... aurait les acquis de notre clan depuis sa création ainsi que la bénédiction des Dieux. Il serait également celui qui garantirait l'harmonie lorsque ses pouvoirs seraient délivrés. Les années passèrent et alors que nous commencions à perdre espoir, cet enfant naquit comme l'avait prédit le clan Namikaze. C'est toi, Hinata... Tu es cette enfant de la prophétie qui maintiendra l'équilibre sur notre pays._

Je restai muette. Alors... Voilà la vérité... Tout était enfin révélé ! Pourtant, il restait des zones d'ombres dans le récit de Père... Ma curiosité m'envahit et je devais lui poser des questions sur notre clan, ne me rendant à peine compte que nous étions des...magiciens ?

- Alors... nos...nos yeux blancs..., bégayai-je. J'ai vraiment des pouvoirs en moi ? Nous avons vraiment des pouvoirs ?

- Oui. Inconsciemment tu viens de laisser une partie de tes dons se libérer. C'est bien ma chérie.

- Merci Père. Dites, pourquoi le clan avait-il décidé de protéger la forêt ?

- Parce que nous y habitions. Nous avions construit nos habitats et d'autres clans protégeaient aussi la forêt puisque le forêt était habitée par plusieurs clans.

- Par contre, contre qui devions-nous nous battre si, comme vous le dites, nous devions protéger la forêt ?

- Nous ! S'écria le Roi.

Je regardai de nouveau comme tout à l'heure mon patriarche et le Roi. Comment ? Impossible ! Ils s'adorent comme des frères ! Il est impensable que nos deux familles aient été un jour ennemi... Non... Il devait y avoir sûrement une explication logique à tout cela.

- Très chère, venez par ici, demanda le Roi Uchiha à mon égard.

Je me levai et exécutai sans un mot. Je me rassis sans détourner mon regard dans mon interlocuteur.

- Jeune Duchesse, je vais vous conter l'histoire de la famille Uchiha. Soyez comme avec votre père, attentive et ouverte d'esprit.

- Oui... Votre Majesté, affirmai-je en inclinant la tête.

_- _Je ne vais pas vous raconter l'histoire des Uchiha, mais l'histoire du pays du Feu. C'est presque similaire, mais différent tout de même :

_A l'époque où le clan Hyuuga protégeait Dame Nature, le clan Uchiha était son clan rival. Lorsqu'ils eurent ces pouvoirs, ils nous rivalisaient en magie et nous étions tout le temps en conflit, surtout les chefs de l'époque, nos arrières grands-pères. Lorsque nos grands-pères furent nés, une amitié les ont inexplicablement lié sans que leur clan respectif ne s'en rende compte._

_Puis, quelque chose auquel personne ne s'attendait arriva – sauf peut être le clan Namikaze - : un mage noir voulait conquérir nos terres. Cela arriva lorsque nos grands-pères allaient devenir chef. Ils décidèrent de confier à leur chef qu'ils étaient amis et qu'une alliance s'imposait. Évidemment, ils acceptèrent, mettant leurs différences de côté et ils réunirent le maximum de clan. Le grand-père d'Hiashi convainquit le clan Yamanaka, représentant de la flore, le clan Haruno, représentant des forêts, le clan Nara, représentant de la faune et le clan Aburame, représentant des insectes. Mon grand-père, lui, avait réuni le clan Hatake, représentant de la foudre, le clan Maito et ses disciples, représentants du combat, le clan Inuzuka, représentant des loups de minuit et le clan Sorawa, représentant du métal. En plus du clan Hyuuga, représentant de la Nature et le clan Uchiha, représentant du feu, nous espérions gagner et après sept ans de combat acharnés, de pillages, de sang et d'autres choses plus horribles les unes que les autres, nous remportâmes la victoire face au mage noir. Pour garder en mémoire cette solidarité, le clan Hyuuga et le clan Uchiha créèrent le pays du Feu, puis le village caché de la feuille, Konohagakure no Sato. Il fallait un dirigeant et ce fut les Dieux qui choisirent. Dame Nature confia qu'il fallait que ce soit le clan Uchiha, car si le clan Hyuuga prenait le pouvoir, l'avidité du pouvoir et la tyrannie seraient nées. Cela ne posa aucun problème au clan Hyuuga et aux alliés qui jugeaient que les Dieux savaient mieux que nous._

Ainsi était notre histoire... Etrangement, j'étais heureuse. Je ne pouvais l'expliquer, cela avait fait naître une douce chaleur en moi qui m'enflammade l'intérieur. Toutefois, j'avais des questions sur quelques zones d'ombres. Il fallait que j'en ai le cœur net.

- Dites-moi..., commençai-je hésitante. Si...comme vous avez dit...nous avions des alliés, pourquoi sommes-nous Duc et Duchesse ?

- Nous avions organisé cela par le nombre d'habitant par clan. Plus le nombre était grand, plus son rang l'était et vice versa, expliqua le Roi.

- Ils n'ont pas trouvé ça injuste ?

- Non, car nous avons décidé cela avec chaque chef de clan. Si une loi qui touchait de près où de loin les différents clans, les chefs de ceux-ci étaient conviés à venir au château pour donner leurs opinions.

- Je vois... J'aimerais aussi savoir...Le mage dont vous parlez, était-ce Orochimaru ?

- Hmpf...Euhh...

- Allez très cher ! Vous avez commencé à répondre à ses questions, assumez ! Dit la Reine à son époux.

- Hmpf...Eh bien... Oui, c'était lui...

- Je...Je vois...

- Je te présente mes excuses les plus sincères, ma fille. Je t'ai caché bien des choses...

- Moi aussi, s'excusa le Roi Fugaku.

- Moi de même, suivit sa femme.

- Egalement, ajouta Neji où mon regard s'ancra dans le sien. J'étais au courant de tout...

- Mais non ! M'affolai-je. Ne vous excusez pas voyons ! Je comprends vos intentions... C'est...moi... C'est moi qui devrait vous présenter des excuses. Vos espoirs étaient en moi et demain, ou ce matin comme vous voulez, tout s'effondrera puisque je partirai en enfer.

- Hinata, nos espoirs sont toujours en toi. Ne l'oublie pas, nous avons foi en toi... J'ai foi en toi...

- Oh Père !

Je le pris encore dans mes bras. Alors voilà... J'étais une sorte d'élu pour ma famille et pour les autres clans. Tout s'expliquait à présent, même pour le mage Orochimaru. Il désirait les pouvoirs de ma famille parce qu'ils viennent des Dieux et j'étais la seule personne qui les détenait. Je tournai mon regard vers mon cousin qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Je perçus un voile de tristesse qui recouvrait ses prunelles claires. Ne pouvant plus le voir ainsi, je quittai les bras de mon patriarche pour ceux de mon cousin. Hésitant, il m'avoua qu'il avait un secret à me confier et je l'encourageai malgré mon père à nos côtés. Il se lança et me murmura les nouvelles qui eurent du mal à être assimiler : mon cousin était amoureux. Première nouvelle étonnante qui me laissa interdite. Ca pouvait paraître bizarre, mais bon... Quoique c'était peut-être la deuxième qui m'avait fait cet effet : mon cousin était amoureux d'un homme ! Je faillis m'évanouir mais je me repris en le serrant plus fort. La dernière fut littéralement une bombe ! L'homme en question était à ma gauche et il était le frère cadet du Prince héritier, soit le Prince Sasuke Uchiha ! Donc second héritier ! N'en pouvant plus, je me mise à genoux, front contre le haut de ses tibias pour reprendre mon souffle, cacher mes rougeurs et me faire à l'idée que mon cousin aimait les hommes. Je compris aussi pourquoi il ne m'avait pas répondu l'autre jour ! Ohh !! Hinata ! On se calme ! Ne pense pas à ce que ça aurait pu être... Lorsque mes esprits furent de nouveaux clairs et en place, je le repris dans mes bras, ma tête posée sur son épaule gauche pour voir le Prince cadet. Je lui murmurai un « Merci » lorsqu'il s'aperçut que je le fixai. J'eus le droit à un sourire en coin rapide de sa part, qui m'élargit la bouche dans un sourire sincère. J'informai à mon cousin que j'étais heureuse pour lui et que j'espérai qu'il aurait conscience du bonheur avec...cette personne...

Le reste de la nuit, Neji-kun, mon père, le Roi, la Reine et moi parlâmes de nos anecdotes sous les yeux de Sasuke et d'I...d'Itachi, rendant le sourire à chacun de nous. Nous ne voyons pas les heures passées tellement nous étions dans nos souvenirs mémorables qui avait rendu la situation apaisante.

Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et Monsieur Kisame fit son entrée. Il marchait dans ma direction et je me levai lorsqu'il fut à moins de quelques mètres de moi.

- Duchesse, je suis venue vous prévenir que le mage noir arrivera dans une dizaine de minutes.

- Merci Monsieur Kisame, dis-je tristement.

Je baissai les yeux alors qu'il s'éloigna un peu pour que je finisse mes adieux tranquillement. Je levai la tête vers Neji et Sasuke, qui me souriait timidement, puis vers mon père, le Roi et la Reine. J'allai entre mon patriarche et mon cousin et déposai un bras sur leur torse, comme pour leur faire un câlin à tous les deux en même temps, le front collé au mur.

- Ma fille, je crois que tu oubliais une personne des plus importantes.

Voyant où mon géniteur voulait en venir, j'embrassai une joue à chacun d'eux et me plaçai face au Prince Itachi. Non...Je ne l'avais pas oublié... Comment aurais-je pu ? Etant assez gênée, je n'arrivais pas à le regarder dans les yeux. Je sentis, au fur et à mesure que j'attendais, une certaine chaleur sur mes pommettes. Cela m'affola un peu et je m'inclinai respectueusement.

- Duchesse, relevez-vous je vous prie, quémanda mon Prince. Je pense que les gestes et formules de politesses sont facultatives désormais.

Je me redressai et sans le faire attention, je plantai mon regard clair dans ses deux océans noirs. Doucement, je me rapprochai ne laissant plus que quelques centimètres entre nos corps, ayant complètement oublié les autres personnes présentes, ma tenue et ma timidité. Mon cœur battait si fort que je croyais qu'il allait sortir de mes côtes. Il fallait que je lui dise, il fallait que je lui avoue, il fallait que je lui révèle tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur maintenant. Pourquoi ? J'en avais le sentiment. Oui...le sentiment que c'était l'heure avait que les regrets ne me submergent.

- Prince..., commençai-je hésitante.

- …

- Je...je vous... Prince, pour votre question au bal, vous en souvenez-vous ? M'assurai-je sans quitter son regard.

- Oui, répondit-il calmement.

- Je...Je ne vous ai point répondu...et...et je...je voulais...vous la donner..., bégayai-je nerveusement.

- Calmez-vous Duchesse. Prenez votre temps. Il est inutile de vous stresser, me dit-il avec le même ton de voix.

Je soufflai, inspirai et expirai plusieurs fois. Inconsciemment, j'avais fermé mes pupilles, mais je les rouvris bien vite. Je n'avais pas envie de « gâcher » mes derniers instants avec...Itachi. Mon stress partit ainsi. Je continuai alors ce que j'avais commencé, les yeux dans les yeux de mon interlocuteur.

- Au bal... Vous vouliez savoir si mes sentiments à votre égard n'avait guère disparu, fis-je d'un ton calme et posé. Mon Prince, mes sentiments ont changés. Avant je voulais vous revoir pour être avec vous, maintenant je veux vivre à vos côtés. Avant je voulais retracer les traits de votre visage, maintenant cette envie a doublé. Avant je ne savais pourquoi je voulais vous revoir, maintenant je le sais. Un sentiment inexplicable qui fait à présent battre mon cœur s'est initié en moi mais je n'en souffre pas, non. C'est ce sentiment qui m'est devenu si vital : l'amour, déclarai-je en murmurai presque le dernier mot. Prince, je ne peux aller à l'encontre de cela. Je vous aime, fis-je les yeux brillants. De tout mon cœur, continuai-je en me rapprochant de son visage. De toute mon âme, finis-je en étant sur la pointe des pieds.

- Si nos sentiments sont si réciproques et si semblables... Embrassez-moi...Hinata, souffla-t-il les yeux à demi fermés comme les miens.

- Itachi...

Nous comblâmes l'espace et scellâmes nos bouche dans un chaste baiser. A la limite du réflexe, je déposai mes mains sur ses épaules pour m'appuyer et ainsi faire durer cet échange. Ce moment fut magique. Même si j'en rougissais d'en avoir rêvé, le vivre était fantastique. Mon Prince pencha la tête et timidement, il bougea ses lèvres. J'y répondis et déplaçai mes mains pour en mettre une entre son épaule et son oreille et l'autre sur une de ses joues. Malheureusement, nous fumes interrompu par le claquement d'une porte, indiquant que quelqu'un avait pénétré le hall. Nous nous séparâmes à contre cœur et je me retournai pour faire face à un mage noir dans une colère à en faire pâlir les Dieux. Je ne sais pourquoi, je m'accrochai à Itachi comme pour me rassurer car il fallait le dire, le mage me faisait plus que peur !

- Kisame, récupérez la Duchesse ! Ordonna-t-il.

- Oui Monseigneur.

Monsieur Kisame se dirigea vers moi et lorsque je compris qu'il allait vraiment me séparer du Prince, j'enfouis mon visage dans le cou de la personne à laquelle j'étais accrochée. Il me disait de venir, mais j'hurlai que « Non ! Je ne veux pas ! ». Puis je sentis une de ses mains me caresser la taille, puis ses mains se poser sur mes côtes pour essayer de me décoller de mon Prince. Au final, il réussit à me faire lâcher prise et m'éloignait des personnes qui étaient chères à mon cœur.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas, lâchez-moi ! Criai-je à plein poumons.

- Soyez gentille, je vous pris Duchesse...

- Non ! Itachiiii ! Fis-je en tendant mon bras droit comme pour essayer de l'attraper alors qu'il était à une dizaine de mètres déjà.

- Hinataaaa ! hurla-t-il.

* * *

Même si je ne savais pas où on voulait m'emmener, je n'avais jamais imaginer que j'allais finir dans les appartements de Karin. En fait, on m'avait « jeté » ici pour qu'elle m'habille. Orochimaru avait décidé de se marier aujourd'hui après m'avoir vu avec Itachi. Je ne savais pourquoi, je n'arrivais plus à verser une seule larme. Peut être avais-je trop pleurer cette nuit et dans les bras de Monsieur Kisame ? Peu importe...

Karin déposa le voile blanc sur mon visage et me laissa seule en me disant qu'elle allait dire que j'étais prête. Ma robe était magnifique : elle était d'un blanc pur et d'une longueur impressionnante – je me demandais si elle n'appartenait pas à une princesse d'ailleurs. Le bustier était parsemé de perle argentées et attaché comme un corset dans le dos. Les manches commençaient à la fin de mes épaules, s'élargissaient de plus en plus si on descendait sur mes bras et s'arrêtaient à mi-cuisse. Elles étaient si fines qu'on pouvait voir mes bras. Sous le bustier, les jupons donnaient de la rondeur à la « jupe » qui ne possédait pas de perles comme le bustier. Karin ne m'avait mis aucun bijou mais j'avais une très belle coiffure. Les trois quart de mes cheveux, environ, étaient attachés en chignon et retenus par deux bâtons noirs. Le reste était détaché dans mon dos. Elle avait laissé ma frange et les deux mèches de chaque côté de mon visage. Pour finir, elle avait déposé un voile sur ma tête, retenu par un serre-tête en argent.

Je me regardai dans le miroir qui était en face de moi. Mon visage était fermé et une seule expression était voyante : la tristesse. La porte s'ouvra et Karin refit apparition. C'était l'heure.

Je la suivis sans un mot et nous quittâmes le château pour qu'elle me laisse devant les portes d'entrée. Je devais rentrer par là lorsque les grandes ouvertures de bois sombres s'ouvriront. Avant de me laisser, elle me mit entre les mains un bouquet de rose et de arôme blanc.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les portes en bois s'ouvrirent et j'entrai. Un tapis rouge avait été mis, conduisant à un petit autel et au mage. Il était habillé entièrement en noir et seules les bordures vertes sombres sur sa veste mettaient de la couleur. Ses cheveux étaient attachés mais si on oubliait ce détail, il n'avait fait aucun effort. Je marchai d'un pas calme, posé et je me forçai à garder la tête haute. De temps à autre, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma famille. Je n'arrivais pas à voir leur expression mais mon cœur et mon estomac se noya à la vue de mon Prince. Comme j'aurais aimé être sienne et restée dans la lumière...

Il ne restait plus que quelques mètres avant que je n'arrive à l'autel lorsqu'une rafale de vent me stoppa. Plusieurs feuilles entraient et tourbillonnaient à cause du vent. Puis soudain, une lumière aveuglante apparut dans mon dos. Puis...plus rien. Je me retournai, remettant les quelques mèches de cheveux en ordre qui avaient été emportées avec le voile et le serre-terre, laissai tomber le bouquet de fleur et restai bouché bée. En face de moi se tenait une femme blonde aux cheveux attachés par deux couettes mais dont deux mèches retombaient pour encadrer son visage fin. Elle avait les lèvres roses, les paupières légèrement maquillées de mauves et une pierre précieuse violette au milieu du front. Elle était vraiment très belle. De plus, sa sorte de robe de chambre blanche et rouge qui plongeait sur sa poitrine avantageuse et qui était attachée par un tissu mettait en valeur son corps. Même si je savais qu'elle marchait vers moi, j'avais l'impression qu'elle se déplaçait dans les airs, ses longues et larges manches lui donnant des ailes. Il restait environ un mètre lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant moi.

- Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? Demandai-je en balbutiant légèrement impressionnée.

- Je me nomme Tsunade Kochi, prêtresse de Dame Nature.

- Que...Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je suis ici pour toi...Hinata...

- Co...Comment vous... ?

- Je fais partie du clan Namikaze, me coupa-t-elle.

- Expliquez-moi...Je... Je ne comprends pas...

- Je viens à toi pour te protéger,

Car c'est toi qui devra triompher ;

Elle s'arrêta et fit des signes de ses mains. Sans que je ne comprenne vraiment, un vent puissant nous entoura. Je sus alors que c'était pour repousser les gardes qui s'étaient rués vers nous. Le vent cessa et elle poursuivit.

- Battre le Mal par le Bien,

C'est ce que tu feras de tes propres mains.

Ta bonté, ta beauté et ta simplicité

Sont les qualités que les Dieux t'ont donnés,

Ta force, ton courage et ton intelligence

Seront éveillés avec la providence.

Elle fut de nouveau couper par des gardes. Elle refit des signes avec ses mains et repoussa une fois de plus les gardes avec un vent puissant. Elle le fit plusieurs fois puis continua de nouveau.

- Pour cela, tu t'endormiras

Jusqu'à ce que l'élu de ton cœur se libère,

Grimpant jusqu'en haut des hautes montagnes d'hiver

Pour te donner un chaste baiser qui te réveillera.

Elle aperçut que plusieurs gardes allaient vers nous. Cette fois-ci se ne fut pas du vent qui les éloigna mais une bulle dans les teintes jaunes qui apparue. Les gardes se défoulaient dessus mais rien ne la transperçait.

- Avec moi tu ne seras pas en danger,

Car là où tu seras, on ne pourra te toucher ;

Les personnes que tu chéries le plus seront en bonne santé

Jusqu'à ce que tu viennes les délivrer.

Le chaos sera banni

Et tu deviendras la fille chérie

Du peuple jusqu'au ciel,

Ainsi que par celui qui t'offriras des merveilles.

Elle se pencha vers moi et me donna un baiser sur le front. Je me sentis bien, sereine et...fatiguée... Mes paupières devinrent lourdes et je me laissai entrainer dans un flux d'apaisement. La dernière chose que j'entendis fut le mage hurler son mécontentement. Le reste fut un doux rêve...

_Je vous conterai un nouveau souvenir une prochaine fois…_

* * *

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais je ne savais où couper...**

**Je trouve que le passage entre Hinata et Itachi laisse un peu à désirer...non ?**

**Bon, j'espère que vous avez quand même aimé... Pour le prochain chapitre, nous changerons de POV ! J'espère ne pas trop faire d'OOC (même si je l'ai noté...)**

**Un grand merci à ****Fubuky, ****Jeff-La-Bleue, ****Yamada Kumiko, ****Usagi-chan524 et ****Superlils**** pour leurs commentaires !  
**

**Sur ce,**

**Bye bye et passez de bonnes vacances !  
**


	6. On remplit sa vie

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genres :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages(désolée)/Romance/Conte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Hinata a pu revoir ses proches avant de devoir entrer dans les ténèbres en se mariant au mage Orochimaru. Mais contrairement à ses plans, la jeune Duchesse fut «sauvé» par une personne du clan Namikaze, le clan des voyants et prêtres pacifiques : Tsunade Koichi, prêtresse de Dame Nature...

**Note :** Pour ne pas confondre certaines couleurs que je cite, allez sur ce site pour être fixé sur la couleur (http: "double barre" pourpre "point" com "barre" chroma "barre" chercher "point" php)

**Note 2 :** L'énigme n'est pas de moi ! Elle est de Werber Bernard.

* * *

**On remplit sa vie...**

Cela faisait deux jours que la prêtresse Tsunade était venue chercher Hinata. Notre traitement avait bien changé. Nous étions passés d'un piètre morceau de pain et d'un verre d'eau à rien du tout. La journée était bien avancée et voir le mage sur le trône de mon père me répugnait. Tant de sentiments contradictoires étaient en moi : la rage pour Orochimaru, l'excitation pour la bataille qui approchait grandement et enfin ce sentiment qui arrivait, par je ne savais quelle magie, à me garder en vie...

Les minutes passaient comme des heures maintenant. Toujours la même vue... Toujours les mêmes têtes... Toujours les mêmes actions... Pfft... Aucune qualité pour gouverner... Même si depuis ma naissance on m'avait appris à diriger, pour remplacer un jour Père, on voyait clairement que ce mage faisait régner une tyrannie sans merci sur le pays. Vivement que je m'occupe de lui ! J'en mourrais d'envie, mais Père et Mère m'avaient assuré que je n'y arriverais pas tout seul et que ce n'était pas mon devoir.

Je soupirai pour la énième fois. J'avais hâte que la nuit tombe. Non pas que j'étais fatigué, mais le moment était venu... Je le sentais... Impossible d'expliquer cette sensation, je le pressentais, c'est tout... Le mage noir se leva et quitta la pièce. Vu la façon dont le soleil avait diminué en intensité, je pouvais affirmer qu'il ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui. Je balayai donc la salle du regard. Parfait ! Le garde qui m'intéressait était là, à quelques mètres de moi. C'était l'heure...

- Père ! Appelai-je.

- ...

- Père !

- Itachi, je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment ! Répondit ma maternelle.

- Je m'en excuse Mère, mais je voudrais que Père me réponde.

- Il dort ! Rugit-elle.

C'était bien le moment de dormir... Je roulai des yeux, exaspéré par l'attitude de mon patriarche qui laissait vraiment à désirer. Tant pis, j'allais énerver ma mère mais je devais absolument faire passer le message ! J'inspirai et expirai pour me calmer un peu et pour tenter de réagir comme d'ordinaire.

- Mère, c'est important ! Réveillez-le ! Dis-je sur un ton neutre comme si personne ne dormait.

- Ça suffit Itachi !

- Vous devez le faire comme je dois le faire !

Elle se tut. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers un des gardes : il n'était plus là. Je m'autorisai un discret sourire en coin avant de reprendre mon masque qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Le plan était enclenché. Demain allait être très différent d'aujourd'hui. Je me concentrai du mieux que je pouvais pour réfléchir à une tactique.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, mon plan fut imprimé dans mon esprit et je m'accordai du repos. J'en avais besoin mentalement et physiquement pour ce qui allait m'attendre...

Le lendemain, je fus réveillé par le claquement d'une porte. Ce n'était personne d'autre que le mage...qui avait apparemment quitté la pièce. Je secouai la tête vivement pour me remettre les idées en place et je me frottai les yeux comme je pouvais sur mes bras pour quitter mon air endormi. Je tentai de voir les autres personnes de ma famille, mais je ne pus voir que ma mère et mon père – à peine.

- Père !

- Hm ? Fis le concerné.

- C'est le moment.

- Maintenant ?

- Maintenant.

Je fermai les yeux et je me concentrai sur mes chaînes aux poignets. Je tentai de déguiser au maximum mon flux intérieur pour ensuite le relâcher brutalement sur mes attaches. Malheureusement, cela ne fonctionna pas. J'ouvris alors mes prunelles et je perçus quelqu'un à l'autre bout de la pièce venir dans notre direction. Bien... Il avait compris ! Ce n'était personne d'autre que le garde d'hier soir.

Il avait apparemment réussi à se faire passer pour un soldat grâce aux vêtements qu'il avait dérobés. Il était habillé d'un pantalon large noir, de bottes marrons en cuir, d'une cotte de maille recouverte d'un tee-shirt sans manche rouge bordeaux au blason noir et or, de protèges avant-bras et il portait une épée qui était attachée à la ceinture. Coiffé à l'ordinaire de sa queue de cheval haute en laissant une large mèche sur son visage fin, ses yeux bleus s'accordaient parfaitement avec le blond de ses cheveux longs. Je le prenais pour un idiot souvent, mais il s'était avéré qu'il possédait quelques capacités intellectuelles – merci Sasori.

Il prit son épée de la main droite, traversa le verre avec – Orochimaru n'avait malheureusement pas oublié de le remettre –, fit des signes d'une main et réussit à maintenir une ouverture. Il entra, un sourire béa sur le visage et prit la clé que Kisame avait déposé lorsqu'il avait décollé Hinata de moi – la pauvre avait dû se faire des idées à son sujet... Il se mit à genoux pour me libérer les pieds en premier.

- Zetsu surveille chaque porte à l'exception de l'extérieur, me dit-il en se relevant. Je crois que c'est...

- Deidara ! Tais-toi et libère-nous ! Le coupai-je.

- Toujours aussi grognon Itachi, hm.

Il me défit les poignets et il me jeta littéralement à l'extérieur. Je ne compris que lorsque je vis que la faille qu'il avait faite venait de se refermer. Je lui dis les signes à faire, puis nous les fîmes en même temps pour pouvoir briser le sort. Ce qui marcha avec brio ! Le verre venait de se fracasser en mille morceaux et le reste des anciens prisonniers d'Orochimaru purent se défaire de l'emprise des chaînes sans notre aide.

Je leur expliquai mon plan et tous acquiescèrent. Il était simple et facile à retenir. Les membres de l'Akatsuki avaient réuni les clans qui avaient réussi à s'enfuir le jour où le mage nous avait attaqué et deux membres, selon Deidara, devaient les amener ici. Mère et Neji avaient le devoir d'aller délivrer les prisonniers des cachots, pendant que Père, le Duc, mon petit frère, Deidara et moi-même combattrons les gardes qui allaient être avertis de notre libération dans peu de temps. Nous nous plaçâmes en ligne droite et nous nous espaçâmes régulièrement – dans l'ordre de gauche à droite lorsqu'on nous verrait, le Duc Hyuuga, mon patriarche, moi-même, mon frère et mon « compagnon » de l'Akatsuki.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, nous vîmes des membres de notre organisation se battre. Les gardes entrèrent en nombre et une idée me vint pour avoir la moitié. J'appelai Deidara qui, en me voyant exécuter des signes à une vitesse impressionnante, compris que j'avais besoin de lui. Il s'approcha de moi, me fit la courte échelle et me propulsa en hauteur, pile au moment où je dis « Katon : Ryuka no Jutsu ! ». Un feu draconien s'abattit sur la moitié des grades, qui prirent feu avant de finir en cendre. Je retombai droit comme un i et nous nous remîmes en ligne. Le deuxième groupe eut un moment d'hésitation en voyant l'autre groupe en cendre, mais cela ne les empêcha pas de se ruer sur nous. Presque simultanément, mon père, Sasuke et moi-même activâmes nos dons héréditaires, suivis de près par le Duc Hiashi.

Puis, nous courûmes et entamâmes le combat sans pitié. Combat à main nue puis avec la magie, les chiens d'Orochimaru n'avaient aucune chance. Mais alors qu'il n'en restait qu'une dizaine, une centaine d'autres soldats s'ajoutèrent au combat. Là... Nous avions du mal. Par chance, la porte principale s'ouvrit sans ménagement et les renforts entrèrent accompagnés par deux membres de l'Akatsuki, Tobi et Sasori.

Tous deux étaient habillés des vêtements de l'organisation de la Lune Rouge, soit une tenue noire brodée avec du fil bordeaux au niveau des attaches pour les boutons, du col, des extrémités des manches et de la veste, recouverte d'une cape sombre aux nuages rouges dont les contours étaient blancs. Le premier était brun, le visage caché derrière un masque orange à spirale de couleur charbon, faisant penser à une tornade qui venait de son œil droit. Le second possédait une chevelure rousse reflétant le feu, un visage ayant peu d'expression et presque pâle, ainsi que des yeux caramel. Il était plus petit que Tobi, mais plus respecté que ce dernier pour son âge plus avancé et son impatience.

La bataille continua derechef quand soudain, une idée germa dans mon esprit lorsque je vis mon père se débarrasser des soldats avec une technique de feu. Je regardai mon petit frère, je l'appelai et en un rien de temps il comprit mon idée. Nous nous hâtâmes jusqu'au mur que nous escaladâmes sans trop de difficultés, puis je sifflai. Tous, à l'exception de l'armée du mage, comprirent et se collèrent au mur le plus proche d'eux. Ensemble, Sasuke et moi, nous fîmes les mêmes signes d'une seule main – l'autre nous servant à ne pas tomber - et prononçâmes en cœur « Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu ! ». Deux boules de feu géantes se formèrent et tuèrent plus des deux tiers de nos ennemis. Nous redescendîmes de notre perchoir et le combat reprit cette fois-ci à notre avantage. Sasori s'approcha de moi et me confia qu'un cheval m'attendait dehors au moment propice. Normalement, lorsque Mère et Neji allaient revenir.

En parlant du loup, on en voit toujours la queue... Les deux personnes auxquelles je pensais arrivèrent avec les « prisonniers » derrière eux et engagèrent le combat. Je cessai alors d'attaquer et je me dirigeai vers l'entrée, tout en écartant de mon chemin toutes les personnes qui osaient s'interposer, puis je sortis. À côté du cheval se tenait Zetsu, un homme mystérieux au physique des plus étranges. Son visage, seule partie de son corps que nous avions vu de lui depuis qu'il faisait partie de l'Akatsuki, était de deux couleurs : son côté droit était noir et son côté gauche blanc. Pour couronner le tout, il avait les cheveux verts et sa tête était entourée d'une sorte de plante qui mesurait un mètre environ. Il m'expliqua que j'avais des provisions dans telles et telles sacoches, puis que je disposai d'une couverture pour mon ascension dans les montagnes. Après avoir acquiescé, j'enjambai le bel étalon de couleur cachou et galopai sans demander mon reste. Je pris le chemin qui allait en direction de la forêt pensant que c'était le plus court – et ça l'était ! Les arbres défilaient, le vent fouettait mon visage faisant apparaître de fines gouttes d'eau aux coins de mes yeux et le cheval fonçait à vive allure comme s'il avait la peste aux fesses !

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta brutalement et se cambra tout en hennissant plus fort que d'habitude. Je m'accrochai, par réflexe sûrement, à son cou et le lui caressai pour le calmer du mieux que je pouvais. Il se remit sur ses quatre pattes et je pus voir l'animal qui l'avait effrayé : un cerf. Bizarrement, il me rappela l'animal qui s'était incliné face à la Duchesse Hinata et que cette dernière avait protégé le jour du bal. Peut être était-ce le même ? Quelle ridicule pensée ! Comme si c'était le seul cerf de la forêt... Pourtant, cet animal m'inspirait en me regardant ainsi... Je ne savais pourquoi mais j'avais le sentiment qu'il voulait quelque chose...

Il se retourna et commença à gambader vers la droite puis s'arrêta et se tourna dans ma direction. Je regardai bien autour de moi et ça ne pouvait être que pour ma petite personne. Je décidai de le suivre pour je ne savais quelle stupide raison et lui emboîtais le pas à travers les troncs d'arbres. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous quittâmes la forêt et entrâmes dans les terres montagneuses. Ce lieu était majoritairement dans les teintes cacao, comme si les arbres et la végétation de la forêt ne pouvaient vivre dans ce milieu. Plus j'avançais, plus je me sentais comme comprimé par l'atmosphère sinistre et les nuages grisâtres que je trouvais bien bas. Pourtant, je continuai. Sans relâche. C'était mon devoir. Pour le peuple du pays du Feu. Pour ma famille. Pour le Duc. Pour _elle_...

Les hautes montagnes d'hiver étaient à quelques mètres, grandes, imposantes et différentes des autres, mais le cerf les contourna et, pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison – une fois de plus -, je fis de même. Il s'arrêta un peu après avoir contourné ce « rocher » géant et je vis un escalier. Il débutait normalement, encastré dans la roche aux couleurs faisant penser à de la boue. Cependant, plus mes yeux allaient vers le sommet, plus les marches avaient l'air étroites.

Je descendis de mon cheval, pris les quelques provisions que j'avais ainsi que la couverture et adressai une dernière caresse à mon destrier au niveau de l'échine. Puis je lui tournai le dos et commençai mon ascension. Sans faire de pause depuis une heure et demie, la fatigue fit son apparition au niveau de mes jambes, suivi de près par mes bras. Depuis trente minutes, je ne montai plus les marches, je les escaladai. Elles étaient verticales et peu profondes, donc assez périlleuses. J'arrivai enfin à une petite plateforme où je m'autorisai une légère pause. Je bus, mangeai un morceau de pain avec une pomme et me recouvris de la laine pour me réchauffer un minimum. Je levai les yeux, essayant de savoir si j'étais encore loin ou non, mais je tombai à la place sur une purée de pois vert-de-gris. Je lâchai un soupir et baissai les yeux sur ce que je venais de parcourir, mais impossible de savoir si j'avais fait beaucoup ou peu.

Je rangeai ce qu'il me restait pour m'approvisionner ainsi que ma couverture, puis continuai mon escalade. Les marches étaient toujours aussi verticales et difficiles à agripper avec le froid qui se faisait de plus en plus mordant. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, j'atterris de nouveau sur une plateforme, mais contrairement à la première, elle était beaucoup plus grande. Je m'aventurai donc à l'aveuglette dans ce brouillard mais je restai tout de même prudent et sur mes gardes. Personne n'avait encore osé escalader les montagnes d'hiver sans en revenir vivant.

Soudain, un bruit sourd résonna. On aurait dit que quelque chose était en train de bouger et que cette chose s'approchait dangereusement de là où je me trouvais. Une lourde et démoniaque atmosphère régnait à présent. Une puissance magique colossale demeurait ici. Je me concentrai pour tenter de connaître la position du danger qui rodait et activai mon don héréditaire, le Sharingan, près à combattre s'il le fallait. Je commençai à distinguer une ombre gigantesque et, par instinct peut être, je reculai de deux pas. Cette ombre prit peu à peu forme et une vague d'aura meurtrière éclaircit la plateforme : devant moi se tenait le grand démon légendaire Kyubi no Yokko ! Face à lui, mes yeux s'étaient un peu plus ouvert que d'habitude et intérieurement, je priai les Dieux pour rester en vie.

Il était comme on le décrivait dans les livres de contes : plus que grand, des yeux terrifiants, des dents éguisées, un pelage roux munificent, neuf queues à la place d'une seule et des griffes aux bout de chacune de ses pattes qui m'interdisaient de faire quelque chose de stupide et d'irréfléchi.

Après cette description des plus fidèles, je me concentrai de nouveau pour pouvoir prévoir la moindre attaque de sa part et l'esquiver sans encontre. Alors que j'étais pratiquement en position défensive, sa voix grave résonna comme si nous étions dans une grotte.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Je ne pensais pas revoir un Uchiha de sitôt, fit-il d'un ton suspicieux.

- Comment peux-tu savoir que je fais partie du clan Uchiha ? tentai-je pour le faire douter.

- Parce que seul ce clan possède ces répugnants Sharingan dont la puissance magique est tout aussi funeste que la mienne, si ce n'est plus.

- Les Uchiha ne sont-ils pas les bienvenus ici ? demandai-je avec méfiance.

- Si tu es ici, c'est pour une bonne raison et parce qu'on a dû te le demander, déclara le renard pour détourner ma question.

- C'est exact. Je dois me rendre au sommet de cette montagne.

- Oh ! Mais penses-tu que je vais te laisser passer comme ça ? ricana-t-il.

C'est vrai. D'après ce que j'avais lu, ce démon était le plus puissant des neuf et plutôt fourbe. Je devais rester sur mes gardes et choisir mes mots avec soin. Ma vie, mais également ma mission, en dépendait. Il fallait que je réfléchisse à toutes les possibilités en cas de duel, mais se battre contre un démon relève du suicide. Même Père ne pourrait faire face à ce monstre qui dispose d'une incommensurable puissance magique !

Tout à coup, le démon coupa court à mes réflexions en riant.

- Ah ah ! Tu ne penses sérieusement pas qu'un insecte comme toi puisse me combattre ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

- …

- Petit prétentieux ! Je me ferais une joie de te tuer lorsque tu échoueras à mon épreuve, me menaça-t-il d'un ton jouissif.

- Quelle épreuve ?

- On ne t'en a pas informé alors… Je me disais bien que tu étais bien imprudent de rester encore ici. Pour passer et ainsi accéder au sommet des montagnes d'hiver, tu dois répondre correctement à ma question. Si tu me donnes une mauvaise réponse, tu quitteras ce monde dans d'atroces souffrances que je te prodiguerai avec soin. Dès maintenant, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Es-tu concentré ?

- Quelle est ta question ? demandai-je pour ne pas faire paraître la pointe d'anxiété qui venait de naître en moi.

- Ecoute attentivement, je ne le répéterai pas : Qu'est-ce qui est plus grand que Dieu, pire que le Diable ; Les pauvres en ont, les riches en manquent et si on en manga, on meurt ?

Je baissai la tête et me mis à réfléchir. J'analysais chaque mot et les rattachais à plusieurs hypothèses. Je tournai et retournai chaque sens possible de chaque mot ainsi que de la phrase. Plusieurs minutes passaient et plusieurs idées concrètes m'étaient venues à l'esprit. Le choix n'était pas simple mais je devais donner une réponse désormais – sentant la patience du renard à neuf queues diminuer grandement.

- As-tu trouvé, Prince prodigue ?

Je devais faire un choix maintenant. Je refis une dernière fois les liens intérieurement pour vérifier ma réponse et me décidai à enfin lui répondre. Je relevai les yeux et les plantai dans ceux du plus puissant des démons. Déterminé, je lui dis ma réponse avec assurance :

- Rien.

_Je vous conterai un nouveau souvenir une prochaine fois…_

* * *

**Hello everybody !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, j'ai eu des soucis de pc et mes études m'ont pris du temps ... Sorry !!**

**Mais je remercie tout ceux et celles qui suivent cette fiction, vous me donnez vraiment du courage !**

**Merci également à Jeff-La-Bleue & Yamada_Kumido pour leur review.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre était à la hauteur de vos espérances ! La suite arrivera dans la semaine.**

**Bye bye ~**


	7. Parce qu'on oublie qu'elle passe

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genres :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages(désolée)/Romance/Conte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Itachi Uchiha est bien décidé à récupérer sa bien-aimée, Hinata Hyuuga. Après avoir réussi à s'enfuir des griffes du mage Orochimaru, il galope jusqu'aux montagnes d'hivers, mais fait une rencontre des plus effrayantes : le démon Kyubi no Yokko garde les lieux…

**Note :** Pour ne pas confondre certaines couleurs que je cite, allez sur ce site pour être fixé sur la couleur (http: "double barre" pourpre "point" com "barre" chroma "barre" chercher "point" php)

* * *

… **Parce qu'on oublie qu'elle passe**

Alors qu'Itachi faisait face au démon renard à neuf queues, la famille royale Uchiha, la famille Hyuuga et la mystérieuse organisation Akatsuki fatiguaient. Le combat avec les soldats du mage noir duraient trop longtemps et épuisait les véritables détenteurs des lieux. Mais cela ne dura point : une dizaine de minute après qu'Itachi quitta le champ de bataille, le mage noir arriva et fit cesser le combat plutôt rapidement. Les prisonniers qui avaient réussi à se délivrer redevinrent ce qu'ils étaient et le nombre de soldat pour les surveiller doubla. Mais la disparition du Prince héritier n'échappa guère au mage et ce dernier entra dans une colère tellement noire que le ciel en devint sombre, lugubre et orageux.

Enfermé dans les cachots du château, l'Akatsuki espérait que le Prince avait atteint son objectif sans encombre et que les soldats d'Orochimaru ne le retrouveraient pas.

- Tobi se demande si Monseigneur Itachi n'a pas été blessé par le Kyubi.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Deidara, attaché à l'opposé de l'homme au masque orange.

- Tu ne connais pas la légende du redoutable Kyubi no Yokko, Deidara ? demanda Sasori, qui était à sa droite.

- Absolument pas, soupira le blond. Devrais-je ?

- Deidara est un mauvais élève, chambra Tobi. Il ne se cultive pas comme tout le monde sur notre monde.

- La ferme ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas de ton pays !

- C'est vrai. Dans ta contrée, on a dû te faire part de la légende de Nibi, mais si on t'a fait connaître ce conte sur les bijuus, on a forcément dû te mentionner Kyubi, commenta Sasori d'un ton calme.

- Eh bien je ne m'en souviens pas !, vociféra Deidara.

- Ah… soupira le jeune homme aux cheveux roux flamboyant.

- Tobi va instruire Deidara, déclara le plus joyeux du groupe. Kyubi no Yokko est le bijuu le plus puissant des neuf. C'est un renard qui possède neuf queues et on le reconnaît grâce à son nombre de queues. Tobi sait que le chakra de ce démon est inépuisable tellement il est grand.

- Itachi a du soucis à se faire alors, lâcha le blondinet désespéré.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, mon ami, intervint Sasori.

- Sasori, laissez Tobi finir !

- Ma patience a des limites ! Tu es trop long, se plaignit ce dernier. La famille Uchiha possède quelque chose qui est plus funeste que le chakra du Kyubi : le Sharingan. Avec cette pupille spéciale, les membres du clan peuvent contrôler le démon le plus puissant.

- Alors s'il y a combat, il devrait être intéressant, conclu Deidara.

J'attendais la moindre réaction du renard qui pouvait signifier que j'avais tord. Mais il restait impassible et cela en devenait frustrant. Soudain, il arrêta de me faire languir :

- Bonne réponse.

Je m'autorisai un soupir discret pour relâcher la pression. Cependant, les surprises ne s'arrêtèrent pas là. Tout à coup, une vague de feu et de vent s'enroula autour de Kyubi, comme s'il était aspiré. Ce dernier lâcha quelques hurlements. Des bourrasques de chakra orangées me fouettèrent sur tout le corps, me faisant perdre l'équilibre par moment et une odeur nauséabonde se souleva. Puis, un dernier cri résonna et le chakra du démon disparu. Le calme revint et je distinguai une personne à travers le brouillard, avançant posément dans ma direction. Je me mis sur la défensive jusqu'à comprendre qui j'avais en face de moi : un jeune homme à la peau finement bronzée, habillé d'une chemise sans manche blanche ouverte sur un torse musclé ainsi qu'un pantalon de toile blanc, possédant des cheveux de couleur paille et des yeux céruléens ayant quelques pointes d'azur. Son visage fin, mais quelque peu ovale, était marqué par trois cicatrices sur chaque joue. C'était le porteur du Kyubi, dit le jinchuuriki, j'en étais persuadé.

Il s'arrêta à une dizaine de mètres et me fit grâce d'un sourire éclatant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit-il, je ne vais rien te faire.

Je me mis en position correcte, certain qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas. Sa voix d'adolescent résonna une nouvelle fois.

- Tu as réussi l'épreuve, je me dois de te conduire au sommet des montagnes d'hiver pour que tu fasses ce que tu penses être juste.

- Selon toi, ce que je suis en train de faire n'est pas juste ?, demandai-je interloqué.

- Non, bien sûr, fit-il en mettant sa main derrière la tête et en souriant derechef, c'est quelque chose de très beau que de vouloir sauver sa bien aimée. Oh ! J'allais oublier, s'exclama-t-il tout en mettant ses mains dans ses poches de pantalon, je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki, du clan Namikaze. Si ce cher Prince voudrait bien me suivre, nous n'avons plus une minute à perdre, finit le blond en tournant les talons.

Je le suivais en silence, sans le quitter des yeux, ne voulant pas le perdre dans le brouillard qui était revenu. Nous marchâmes pendant deux minutes environ, pour finalement s'arrêter devant une façade de montagne. J'étais en train de me poser la question si ce fameux Naruto ne m'avait pas trompé. Je sus que j'étais en tord lorsque cette soi-disant façade s'ouvrit, telle l'entrée d'un château, où une lumière éblouissante s'en dégageait. Nous entrâmes, à l'aveuglette pour ma part, et je vis le véritable tableau qu'était le sommet des montagnes d'hiver, qui était tout sauf ce que j'avais imaginé.

Devant nous, une large plaine des plus vertes nous accueillait, ayant quelques tâches colorées par-ci, par-là. Sur la gauche, plusieurs champs de blé, de maïs, de tournesol et de légumes étaient cultivés. A l'opposé, un bois était visible et au centre, plus reculé, se tenait un village qui avait tout l'air d'être en bois et en paille. Le tout était parfois entrecoupé par une rivière, provenant d'une cascade que l'on pouvait voir au fond sur la gauche. A côté de cette chute d'eau, un haut et grand château crème et or était dessiné, comme dans un livre de conte pour enfant, entouré par de l'eau et surélevé. Ce paysage était ouvert sur un ciel d'un bleu étonnamment clair et très légèrement parsemé de blanc.

Après avoir détaillé ce paysage, nous avançâmes, traversâmes la nature, le village et le pont-levis du château pour pénétrer dans la demeure du chef. Les portes étaient imposantes, blanches et mises en relief par des dessins dorés. Nous ne patientâmes pas deux secondes qu'elles s'ouvrirent pour nous laisser entrer. Nous nous engageâmes dans le long couloir de marbre clair aux piliers blancs, montâmes l'escalier du fond de la même couleur, passâmes une nouvelle porte et nous nous retrouvâmes dans une large pièce lumineuse.

Cette salle était comme le reste du château, c'est-à-dire en marbre clair, possédait des piliers blancs et était d'une propreté exemplaire. De l'entrée au fond de la pièce, un tapis bleu ciel assez large nous conduisait jusqu'au chef, assis sur ce qui était un trône surélevé par quatre marches. J'en fus un peu perplexe sachant que mon paternel était Roi du pays du Feu et qu'à preuve du contraire, nous n'avions pas changé de contrée.

Il était du même blond que l'adolescent qui m'avait amené ici, quoique légèrement plus foncé. Il possédait des yeux d'un bleu dont même le ciel en serait jaloux et avait la peau finement halée. Ces vêtements étaient blancs et bleu ciel, avec quelques brodures argentées. Ce qui me surpris fut l'âge qu'il paraissait : il était jeune pour une personne qui dirigeait un clan. Je remarquai trois conseillers assis sur la droite du trône, mais aucun garde.

Mes réflexions furent interrompues par Naruto, qui salua respectueusement son chef et qui me présenta :

- Monseigneur, voici le Prince héritier Itachi Uchiha.

- Monseigneur, je vous remercie pour votre accueil, dis-je en le saluant aussi respectueusement que Naruto.

- Bienvenue, jeune Prince. Je me nomme Minato Namikaze, chef du clan Namikaze. Mon fils, tu peux disposer.

Ce fut lorsque l'adolescent blond à mes côtés s'inclina, que je compris à qui il s'adressait. Ne laissant pas paraître mon étonnement, Naruto m'adressa une dernière œillade et quitta les lieux. Lorsque mes yeux se tournèrent de nouveau sur le chef du clan, il s'était levé et venait vers moi.

- Allons discuter en terrasse si tu le veux bien, me proposa-t-il en mettant sa main gauche dans mon dos et en nous dirigeant vers la sortie.

Je me laissai faire, quoiqu'un peu perplexe par sa familiarité, et nous refîmes pratiquement le même chemin.

- Tu dois te poser maintes questions jeune Prince. Puis-je te renseigner sur l'une d'elles ?

- Hm. Cela est fort probable, commençai-je. Pourquoi possédez-vous un château et ses terres si vastes comme un Roi ?

- Nous sommes un clan des plus pacifiste, débuta-t-il en souriant d'une telle façon que l'on pourrait la décrire de tendre. Nous ne possédons pas d'armée, ni d'arme comme vous autres pour nous battre, si une guerre ou une bataille se déclenche, parce que nous avons passé une sorte de pacte avec chaque clan et nous le renouvelons à chaque succession. Comme tu vas devenir chef, je pense que t'en dire un peu plus ne posera aucun problème. Pour faire simple et dans les grands lignes, chaque clan a déjà eu besoin de nos talents pour X ou Y raisons. En leur faisant signer ce pacte, il s'engage à ne jamais nous attaquer, même sous ordre, et nous laisse faire notre vie tranquille, comme une sorte de contrée indépendante.

- Je comprends mieux, dis-je en m'appuyant sur la rambarde de pierre blanche de la terrasse.

Elle donnait vue sur une sorte de jardin tropical. Juste en face se trouvait un large coin d'eau, parsemé de quelques fleurs, ayant au centre ce qui ressemblait à un nénuphar géant. Autour, plusieurs arbres et buissons étaient dispersés, comme évitant les différentes allées possibles.

- Vous avez de très belles terres, Monseigneur Namikaze.

- Je te remercie pour ton honnêteté, Prince Uchiha, sourit-il. Passons aux choses sérieuses maintenant, le temps nous est compté. Pour que tu libères les pouvoirs de l'héritière Hyuuga, il te faudra ouvrir ton esprit et ton cœur, et le lui transmettre.

- Comment ?

- Tu vois ce nénuphar ?

Le chef des lieux ponctua sa question par un signe de tête en direction de la plante. Je me tournai pour la fixer, acquiesçant impatient de savoir comment il allait me répondre.

- Il faut que tu libères un peu de ton chakra, pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour qu'elle s'ouvre, expliqua le chef du clan Namikaze, souriant en coin. Ce n'est pas évident, je te l'accorde. Lorsque tu verras l'héritière, il faudra le plus simplement du monde que tu lui donnes un chaste baiser.

- Un baiser ?, répétais-je en le toisant.

- Un baiser, me confirma-t-il.

Le chef Namikaze s'écarta légèrement et sortit de sa poche une petite bourse de velours violet, agrandit son ouverture, mit sa main à l'intérieur, puis jeta ce qui semblait être de la poussière, qui scintilla au soleil, en face de nous. A mon grand étonnement – mais que je cachais bien entendu -, la rambarde de pierre se plièrent comme pour céder le passage et des marches de branches apparurent, avec quelques feuilles vertes dessus. De sa main, il m'indiqua ce nouveau passage de bois, m'invitant tout bonnement à le prendre, afin de rejoindre le plus rapidement le coin d'eau et le fameux nénuphar.

Prudemment, je mis d'abord un pied sur la première marche, m'assurant de sa solidité, puis, doucement, descendit pas à pas. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, je vis qu'une fois que mon pied ne touchait plus les branches, ces dernières s'effritaient, pour finalement disparaître en une traînée, comme plusieurs étoiles filantes qui formaient un fin rideau de paillettes.

Je marchai d'un pas plutôt assuré jusqu'au rebord du coin d'eau. Je me retournai, croisant le regard avec le chef du village, mais également quelques autres personnes qui s'étaient ajoutées comme spectateur, si je puis dire ainsi. J'enjambai le muret, pour continuer ma route dans l'eau (je fus légèrement surpris que le bassin soit si profond pour que l'eau m'arrive à la moitié du ventre), et continuai ma route, lâchant en même temps un peu de chakra.

Malheureusement, alors que j'allais toucher la plante imposante, celle-ci était toujours fermée. Je me stoppai et me concentrai afin d'augmenter continuellement mon niveau de chakra. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'ouvrit, étalant ses pétales sur l'eau, comme des passerelles. Au centre, je pouvais de nouveau admirer Hinata, dans une robe blanche lumineuse, allongée sur un lit de feuille.

Je montai sur le nénuphar – remarquant à peine que les pétales étaient suffisamment rigides pour me supporter – et me pencha légèrement au-dessus d'elle, pour la contempler, dormant à point fermé. Elle était allongée sur un lit de feuille, surélevé, qui m'arrivait à niveau des hanches. Son visage était tellement serein par rapport aux dernières heures que nous avions subi que j'en étais fasciné. Je m'autorisai à lui caresser la joue droite du bout des doigts, comme pour ne pas la froisser ou la salir – l'escalade d'une montagne et les fers n'aidaient en rien. Sa peau était d'une telle douceur que je réitérai mon geste, voulant imprimer ce toucher à mes doigts, puis je m'appuyai sur mes deux mains, me penchai et lui offris un tendre et chaste baiser, fermant peu à peu mes yeux pendant ma descente jusqu'à sa bouche. Ses douces lèvres me donnaient des fantasmes que je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé pour une femme ; j'avais envie de l'approfondir, mais je n'en fis rien.

Je me redressai, en ouvrant doucement les yeux, la regardant, mais rien ne se passa. Je passai mes doigts entre quelques mèches de ses cheveux, puis les descendis sur sa joue pâle, tout en murmurant son doux prénom.

Rien. Toujours rien. Je me redressai convenablement et me tournai vers Minato Namikaze, qui avait les yeux rivés sur moi comme un bon nombre de personnes qui s'était joint à lui. Il ne me fit aucun geste, aucun signe, alors je me remis face à la jeune duchesse et me penchai de nouveau.

- Hinata…, murmurai-je à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Je vous aime, finis-je par avouer avant de l'embrasser de nouveau chastement en lâchant de plus en plus mon chakra.

Malgré mes yeux clos, je sentis une tendre lumière me réchauffer de l'intérieur et ouvris instinctivement les yeux, rompant le baiser. Hinata papillonna quelques secondes des yeux, sûrement pour se réadapter à la lumière, puis fixa son regard sur moi. Je m'autorisai un léger sourire en coin, qu'elle me rendit. Je l'aidai à se redresser et la pris dans mes bras, pour ne pas qu'elle soit mouillée lorsque nous traversâmes la fontaine. Elle s'accrocha à mon cou et lorsque je me retournai, le chef des lieux était au bord du coin d'eau, souriant, comme s'il allait nous annoncer quelque chose avec plusieurs de ses sujets derrière lui, en retrait.

L'air était froid. L'atmosphère était glaciale et austère à cause de l'absence de lumière qui manquait au pays. Le paysage avait changé de vêtement : adieu les différentes teintes de vert, adieu ciel bleu, adieu tableau joyeux. Nous étions désormais dans un décor lugubre où le marron, le gris et le noir avaient remplacé toute couleur joyeuse. Dans les cachots du château de Konoha, le silence régnait, seulement perturbé par le bruit régulier des pas des soldats qui rodaient autour de tous les prisonniers de la demeure royale. Dans le hall, là où avait été installé le « nouveau » trône, le Roi Fugaku, sa femme, le prince, le Duc Hyuuga et son neveu étaient exténués, affamés et en proie à la dépression. Orochimaru, le mage noir dictateur, était assis sur son piédestal, polémiquant sur le fait d'augmenter les impôts avec Kabuto, son bras droit, qui avait également d'autres parchemins dans les mains, enclin à le surmener.

- Kabuto, tu m'ennuies…, soupira le mage désespérément.

- Monseigneur, c'est important, tenta son bras droit. Vous allez être débordé si vous repoussez sans cesse vos tâches. De plus, nous devons voir qui et comment doit être surveiller les contrées alentours.

Le dictateur soupira une nouvelle fois. Il s'en contrefichait du peuple de Konoha, la seule chose qui l'intéressait était l'argent et le pouvoir que lui procurait son nouveau poste. Néanmoins, le peuple, en peu de temps, commençait à céder à la famine et craignait que la maladie suive le mouvement.

Malgré l'ambiance sombre qui s'était paisiblement installée, quelques rayons de soleil entraient dans le hall, éclairant de plus en plus et rendant les bougies inutiles. Cela stoppa la conversation entre les deux hommes, fusillant la lumière naturelle comme pour essayer de la faire fuir – sans résultat évidemment. La famille royale et bourgeoise leva péniblement la tête, les yeux brillants et mi-clos à cause de la fatigue. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que le soleil revenait, une lueur d'espoir naquit dans leurs yeux et provoqua dans leurs cœurs un réchauffement comme la flamme d'une bougie. Alors, une vague de chakra se fit ressentir, pas violente, douce et plutôt agréable même, et la porte de château s'ouvrit lentement : les rayons du soleil pénétrèrent entièrement dans la pièce, éblouissant les personnes présentes, pour finalement diminuer au fur et à mesure. Un jeune homme brun, en vêtements noirs brodés d'une couleur bordeaux, fit son entrée, suivi d'une jeune femme à la chevelure de jais, vêtue a contrario du jeune homme, d'une longue robe blanche avec une ceinture de la même couleur et d'or, telle une déesse grecque.

- Qu'est-ce que…, siffla Orochimaru entre ses dents acérées.

- Il a réussi, articula le Roi Fugaku.

_Je vous conterai un nouveau souvenir une prochaine fois…_

* * *

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !**

**Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce long long long retard (ou plutôt cette absence...). Je vous remercie très sincèrement pour votre soutien au cours de cette fiction et pour vos reviews.**

**C'est avec plaisir que je vous mets de suite la suite et fin de cette fiction.**

**Bonne journée ~**


	8. Tant qu'on rêve encore

**Titre :** Serais-tu mon prince charmant ?

**Genres :** U.A./O.O.C. présent sur certains personnages (désolée)/Romance/Conte de fée/Fantastique

**Crédits :** Les personnages de cette fiction appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto du manga « Naruto ». Les titres des chapitres sont les paroles de la musique « Tant qu'on rêve encore » de la comédie musicale du Roi Soleil, de Kamel Ouali.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Après avoir réussi l'épreuve du démon renard, Itachi Uchiha découvre la contrée que possède le clan Namikaze et fait la connaissance du chef, Minato Namikaze. Après lui avoir fourni quelques détails, il réveille Hinata pour désormais combattre le mage noir, Orochimaru.

**Note :** Pour ne pas confondre certaines couleurs que je cite, allez sur ce site pour être fixé sur la couleur (http: "double barre" pourpre "point" com "barre" chroma "barre" chercher "point" php)

* * *

**Tant qu'on rêve encore**

L'entrée d'Itachi et d'Hinata provoqua une tornade de sentiments, rendant l'air pesant et électrique. Orochimaru fumait de rage et de haine, mais il baignait également dans une grande confusion. Étant adepte de magie, même si cette dernière était d'une noirceur inimaginable, il sentait que celle qui émanait de la jeune femme, une magie blanche et pure, était capable de rivaliser avec la sienne. Comment se pouvait-il qu'une femme si jeune puisse, théoriquement, l'égaler en magie en si peu de temps ? Ça relevait de l'impossible, il essayait dûment de s'y convaincre. Pourtant, en jetant un coup d'œil même bref à ses prisonniers, il observa tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas : de l'espoir. Cela augmenta sa colère qui devint alors plus que noire et terrifiante.

La famille royale, le Duc et Neji n'avaient pas eu si bonne mine depuis longtemps. Cette apparition leur avait fait presque oublier leur état de prisonnier. On aurait pratiquement pu sentir leurs ondes positives à l'égard du Prince et de la Duchesse, qui s'étaient stoppés à quelques mètres après avoir passé les portes. Ils croyaient dur comme fer que la prophétie s'accomplissait et que leur délivrance était proche. Quand ? Ils n'en savaient rien. Comment ? Encore moins. Cependant, leurs convictions étaient telles qu'ils en étaient persuadés.

Le jeune homme et la jeune femme fixaient le mage et son bras droit, comme s'ils connaissaient la suite des évènements. Ou qu'ils attendaient quelque chose. Ils avaient l'air calme, tendu, comme sûr d'eux.

Tout à coup, une secousse et un bruit sourd se firent entendre, faisant tomber de la poussière des éclairages et en perturba légèrement la luminosité. Orochimaru écarquilla les yeux, conscient que cela ne pouvait venir que des cachots.

- Allez voir ce qui se passe !, ordonna-t-il en hurlant à quelques gardes.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers les deux héritiers et inspira un grand coup, tentant de se contenir du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il décrocha finalement un sourire en coin, signe annonciateur qu'il avait reprit contenance et qu'il reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même.

- Alors comme ça, vous pensez que parce que vous avez vu ces charlatans de voyants, vous pouvez pénétrez dans MON château et osez penser que vous pouvez ME battre ?, dit-il sur un ton posé mais dont on pouvait relever de la haine et de la prétention par les mots accentués.

- Ce château ne t'appartient pas, déclara Itachi posément. Tu n'es pas roi et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu n'es qu'un dictateur et nous sommes venus mettre fin à ton pouvoir.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Pourtant, je m'assois sur ce trône, fit-il en joignant le geste à la parole. Et je gouverne ce pays !

Il se leva après avoir frappé l'accoudoir de son poing, Kabuto restant à sa hauteur, comme s'il attendait ses ordres, bien obéissant et fidèle à son maître.

- Et ce ne sont pas deux gamins qui vont m'empêcher quoi que ce soit !

D'un revers de la main, les portes derrière Itachi et Hinata se claquèrent, ramenant l'atmosphère sombre et lugubre d'avant. Malgré le vacarme, les deux jeunes ne bougèrent pas seuls leurs cheveux trahissaient cette fausse immobilité, emportés par la bourrasque de vent que cela produisit. La rage fit de nouveau bouillir le mage noir et celui-ci envoya des éclairs violets à l'encontre de l'Uchiha et de la Hyuuga. Ces derniers esquivèrent brillamment en se reculant, puis se mirent en position défensive, attendant la suite.

Le Duc Hiashi n'en revenait pas : devant lui, sa fille Hinata était dans une des positions défensives propre à son clan, qu'il ne lui avait jamais révélé. Un sentiment de fierté l'envahit et il commença à détailler les mouvements de sa fille, voulant l'aider si besoin. Neji, quant à lui, était dans un état plus prononcé que le Duc : lui-même ne savait faire ce qu'il voyait et peu à peu, l'histoire de la prophétie lui revint en tête, lui donnant un sourire en coin. Il était de tout cœur avec Hinata, tout comme son oncle, tout comme la famille Uchiha, tout comme Itachi.

Ce dernier se lança contre Kabuto, afin qu'Hinata puisse se concentrer uniquement sur Orochimaru, les Sharingan bien évidemment activés. Les parades, les attaques, les défenses et contre-attaques fusaient à une vitesse impressionnante. Les coups au corps à corps et les sorts s'alternaient d'une telle manière qu'on aurait pu prendre le combat pour un ballet épique et fascinant.

Pendant ce temps, le mage et la jeune duchesse restaient face à face, comme si l'un attendait que l'autre commence et vice versa. Cela pouvait bien durer longtemps ! Néanmoins, le mage avait fait appel à ses gardes, qui s'étaient discrètement rapprochés d'Hinata. Cependant, elle n'était pas dupe et après s'être mise rapidement en position, sa main gauche tendue devant elle pratiquement parallèle à sa jambe gauche droite et sa main droite tendue derrière elle, au dessus de sa jambe droite pliée, elle s'élança contre eux, avec une rapidité et une précision qui fit pâlir le dictateur.

Neji reconnut la technique qu'il avait apprise récemment, ressentant de la fierté pour sa cousine, et Hiashi vit à quel point sa fille était digne de son clan. S'il avait su plus tôt que ce jour viendrait, peut être aurait-il dû lui apprendre deux trois techniques en avance… Non. C'était inutile. Il le voyait aux déplacements, replacements, attaques et défenses de la Duchesse : elle était douée et redoutable.

En peu de temps, les dizaines d'assaillants étaient à terre et Hinata, droite comme un i, s'avança doucement vers le mage, enrageant d'avantage, mais se contrôlant tout de même.

- Je vois que tu maîtrises les dons de ton clan… mais est-ce de même pour la magie ?

Il prononça quelques paroles en faisant quelques gestes et lui lança les mêmes éclairs violets que tout à l'heure. Hinata tourna sur elle-même, relâchant du chakra en même temps, formant une sorte de bulle autour d'elle et repoussa ainsi les éclairs qui s'écrasèrent à différents endroits de la pièce : au plafond, sur les murs, sur le sol, passant près d'Itachi et frôlant presque Kabuto. Néanmoins, ils s'abattirent sur les prisonniers du mage noir, faisant exploser la barrière magique. Ils ne restaient désormais plus que les chaînes et ils étaient libres.

Itachi l'entrevit du coin de l'œil, s'efforçant de rester concentrer pour ne laisser aucune occasion à Kabuto de le toucher. Cela n'empêcha pas qu'il se mit à réfléchir sur comment les libérer une fois pour toute et, forcément, mettre le bras droit du mage à terre.

Orochimaru, voyant de nouveau la duchesse en face de lui, il décida de ne lui laisser aucun répit : il fit donc apparaître un serpent géant violacé, son corps prenant une grande place dans la pièce. Sans attendre, l'animal géant attaqua la jeune femme, qui esquivait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'à se retrouver face à un mur. Elle se tourna vers le serpent, sortant sa langue comme pour crier victoire et s'avança vers la duchesse, la gueule grande ouverte pour n'en faire qu'une bouchée. Seulement, Hinata fut assez rapide pour se décaler à temps sur le côté. Le serpent rencontra de plein fouet le mur et fut assommé. La jeune femme en profita pour joindre ses mains, fermés les yeux et un vent léger tournoya autour d'elle. La Hyuuga sépara lentement ses mains, faisant apparaître un objet lumineux, d'un bleu ciel, qui prit la forme d'une épée argentée et gravée de signe du manche sur à peu près la moitié de la lame. Hinata s'en saisit et ouvrit les yeux, se mettant immédiatement en position défensive, consciente que le temps était écoulé. Le serpent s'éleva de nouveau, la regardant de haut, prêt à l'attaquer une nouvelle fois.

De son côté, Itachi essayait au mieux de ne pas faiblir, espérant que Kabuto laisse une faille un moment ou à un autre, mais en vain. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne laissait une chance à l'autre de l'atteindre. Mais ils arrivaient à un moment où la fatigue commençait à pointer le bout de son nez. Il réfléchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait, essayant toutes les hypothèses plausibles ou non, mais le temps et Kabuto n'en laissaient pas suffisamment.

L'Uchiha ne connaissait pas les techniques du clan Hyuuga, il n'avait pas assez vu Neji et il ne pouvait se permettre de regarder le combat entre Orochimaru et sa bien-aimée, risquant de perdre le sien. Il fallait qu'il cherche parmi les techniques de son clan et parmi celles qu'il pouvait reproduire grâce aux Sharingan.

Il sentait que les prisonniers ne pouvaient se libérer eux-mêmes – ils l'auraient fait depuis longtemps sinon – lui laissant donc penser qu'ils étaient faibles. Il ne fallait peut être donc pas compter sur eux pour se battre. Mais l'idée de laisser sa famille dans cet état n'était pas plus concevable que la précédente. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement et ça l'énervait de plus en plus. Bien sûr, il ne laissait rien transparaître, comme son père le lui avait enseigné.

D'un coup, sans vraiment s'y attendre, Kabuto se rua sur lui, l'attaquant avec la magie. Itachi esquiva et lui renvoya une technique de type feu, propre à son clan, pour l'éloigner. Il en profita néanmoins pour contre-attaquer, courant vers lui et le couvrit de coup de pied et de poing. Son poing arriva à atteindre sa mâchoire et il enchaîna immédiatement par un coup de pied retourné et chargé de chakra, projetant Kabuto dans un mur pour l'encastrer. Itachi en profita pour libérer les prisonniers.

A cause du bruit que fit son bras droit, Orochimaru se retourna pour voir son plus fidèle partisan dans un mur, complètement désorienté, puis l'héritier Uchiha en train de délivrer sa famille et les membres du clan Hyuuga. Il n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit : il fut surpris d'entendre une foule pénétrer dans la pièce, suivie par ses gardes, livrant une bataille acharnée. Orochimaru fut pris de court, son esprit essayait de démêler ce bric-à-brac qui était en train de s'installer dans ses projets si parfaitement élaborés depuis si longtemps.

Hinata repoussait du mieux qu'elle pouvait les attaques du serpent géant. Elle envoyait des arcs lumineux bleus avec son épée en fendant l'air, comme si elle faisait un duel à l'épée, mais sans toucher son adversaire. Le serpent n'appréciait guère puisqu'il se stoppait à chaque attaque reçue, mais il arriva cependant à encercler la Hyuuga avec son long corps, l'emprisonnant. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hinata pour savoir que c'était le moment où jamais pour mettre fin au combat. Le serpent se rua à une vitesse affolante sur la jeune femme, qui sauta suffisamment haut pour trancher la tête de l'animal entre les deux yeux. Le serpent poussa un cri strident, puis se volatilisa en poussière, comme s'il y avait une pluie fine d'étoile filante. La duchesse, se redressant, fit de nouveau face au mage noir, qui, explosant de rage, fit quelques signes en incantant une formule et posa avec violence ses mains sur le sol. Une fissure se fit de ses mains jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, laissant une lumière verte sombre en sortir. Quelques secondes plus tard, des corps apparurent, rampant hors de l'entrée faite au sol, sous un sourire malsain du mage noir.

Au fur et à mesure, on pouvait apercevoir que c'était en fait des cadavres noires, squelettiques, crachant de la brume lugubre et froide de leur bouche. Ils étaient d'une laideur à faire pâlir quiconque les voyait. Ne faisant absolument pas la différence entre le peu de garde dans la salle qui tentait de faire sortir les alliés de la famille royale, entre autre l'Akatsuki, et leurs ennemis, ils s'attaquaient à tout le monde. Avec leur brume, ils attrapaient leur adversaire, les aspiraient et lorsqu'ils les mordaient, leur adversaire devenait squelettique, noircissait à vue d'œil et finalement, disparurent en cendres.

Ce fut alors que toutes les techniques de combat des clans se révélèrent. Les Uchiha libérés, même s'ils étaient quelque peu faibles, les brûlaient, les Hyuuga les transperçaient grâce à leur chakra, Deidara les faisait exploser, Sasori les découpait, Kisame les emprisonnait dans ses bulles d'eau et l'un des membres de l'Akatsuki les gelait puis brisait la glace, d'autres utilisaient la foudre, la terre, la lave, le vent ou encore les insectes, les félins ou les oiseaux. Tous les clans de Konoha se battaient avec force et détermination afin de repousser les forces du mal.

Orochimaru se reconcentra sur Hinata, qui s'avançait peu à peu vers lui, terrassant les démons qu'il avait fait apparaître qui croissaient malheureusement sa route et celle de son épée argentée. Le mage fit quelques signes avec ses mains, conscient que le combat entre eux était décisif. Une épée noire aux reflets violâtres s'illumina entre ses mains et la prit. Le combat commença alors. Orochimaru s'avança pour attaquer Hinata, dont le regard montrait toute sa détermination, ce qui n'échappa point au mage.

Il l'avait emprisonnée, peu nourrie, fait chantée en mettant non loin d'elle ses proches les plus chers pour qu'elle lui obéisse avec soumission et il voulait même qu'elle devienne sa femme pour que cette prophétie qu'il détestait tant ne se réalise pas. Pourtant, elle était là, devant lui, en train de le combattre avec une telle force et une telle conviction qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment avait-elle pu en si peu de temps devenir ainsi. Ça lui échappait irrévocablement. Aucune personne ne pouvait se remettre d'une telle chose si rapidement, subir un entraînement pour atteindre une telle force magique et toutes les techniques les plus anciennes et les plus puissantes de son clan. Étant mage, il savait à quel point certaines techniques demandaient du temps et de la patience. Néanmoins, il ne le voyait pas dans la jeune femme qui parait et contre-attaquait.

Hinata fixait Orochimaru dans les yeux, comme si elle y lisait chacun de ses mouvements pour se défendre plus rapidement. Leur combat allait de plus en plus vite, s'arrêtant peu souvent, mais se déplaçant dans la salle. Soudain, le mage toucha la jeune duchesse au niveau de la joue, la lui entaillant et lui faisant tourner la tête sur le coup. Hinata tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le mage noir, droit dans les yeux, comme si elle jurait intérieurement que ça ne se reproduirait plus. Peu à peu, sa blessure, laissant couler du sang le long de sa joue, se referma, pour finalement y laisser un liquide rouge prononcé, mais plus aucune marque. Orochimaru fit les gros yeux, le stupéfiant et la Hyuuga en profita pour l'attaquer de nouveau, plus fort et plus vite. Il essaya tant bien que mal de parer les coups d'épée, mais sans réussite puisqu'il fut à son tour blesser au niveau des côtes sur le côté gauche.

Rageant encore d'avantage, Orochimaru décida, en plus du corps à corps à l'épée, d'utiliser la magie et son chakra. Il tenta donc de toucher son adversaire féminine en mettant du chakra dans son arme, intensifiant les coups. Afin de se défendre au mieux, Hinata fit de même. Le combat devenait donc de plus en plus intéressant et décisif.

La famille royale essayait, au mieux de sa forme physique, de repousser ou terrasser les squelettes. Les cris des monstres étaient stridents lorsqu'ils brûlaient d'un feu ardent, mais c'était le cadet des soucis des Uchiha et des autres personnes. Le Prince Sasuke et Neji combinaient leurs techniques respectives afin de tuer le plus de squelettes possibles en une seule et même attaque. Le Duc et le Roi essayait par tous les moyens de ne pas montrer leur fatigue et combattaient vaillamment, tout comme la Reine qui savait se battre. Le Prince Itachi, apportant parfois de l'aide à sa mère et à son cadet, faisait en sorte de faiblir le moins possible, alternant les coups à l'épée et les techniques de sa famille. Alors qu'il combattait les invocations du mage, il aperçut Kabuto, qu'il avait un temps soit peu oublié, se faisant discret en approchant de plus en plus la duchesse dans son dos, alors qu'elle était concentrée sur son combat avec Orochimaru. Ne perdant pas une minute de plus, il tua son adversaire du moment, s'avança vers le bras droit du mage et lui envoya une boule de feu, technique propre aux Uchiha, après avoir fait quelques signes de ses mains. Kabuto la manqua de justesse et put limiter ses blessures. Cependant, il était sérieusement touché au bras gauche, le sang ruisselant le long de son membre. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour limiter sa blessure qu'Itachi brandit son épée, le combattant pour la seconde fois, mais avec plus de hardiesse. Il était à la limite de la faille que son maître avait faite plus tôt, tentant de repousser le Prince héritier pour ne pas tomber, mais en vain. Itachi lui entailla l'abdomen et lui prodigua un coup de pied retourné, ayant pour conséquence la chute de Kabuto dans les profondeurs de la faille. Un ennemi en moins.

Cela n'échappa guère au mage, qui dans une colère grandissante, mit de plus en plus en difficulté la jeune Hyuuga. Cependant, Hinata arrivait suffisamment à suivre et à rester attentive pour contrer, se défendre et attaquer Orochimaru. D'un coup, elle réussit à le faire suffisamment reculer pour se concentrer, accumuler du chakra et alors qu'Orochimaru allait l'attaquer, elle relâcha son chakra dans une vague si violente que les squelettes autour d'elle disparurent en poussière, les réduisant environ de moitié et que les Princes, la famille royale, sa propre famille et l'Akatsuki tombèrent au sol. Tous étaient estomaqués, mais reprirent vite contenance en voyant les squelettes, leurs ennemis, bouger de nouveau et les attaquer. Hinata profita de ce temps lattant pour désarmé le mage noir, toujours à terre, faire apparaître un arc bleu ciel lumineux avec une flèche de la même couleur et luminosité, pointant le mage avec, la pointe de l'arme prête à s'abattre en plein cœur.

Orochimaru, essoufflé, fut pris d'un rire grave, presque nerveux, mais qui ne perturba pas Hinata.

- Tu penses me tuer jeune effrontée ?, demanda le mage. Comment oses-tu seulement penser pouvoir me tuer ? Surtout lorsque, dit-il plus posément en jetant un coup d'œil derrière elle, ton cher Prince a l'air en mauvaise posture.

Itachi. Ce nom apparut dans son esprit, mais elle ne détourna pourtant pas le regard. Elle savait qu'Orochimaru en profiterait pour la faire reculer ou pour inverser la situation. Il en était hors de question. Une occasion pareille ne se représenterait pas, Hinata en était persuadée et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle ne changea pas sa position. De plus, Itachi savait se défendre, elle en était convaincue. Il l'avait sauvée de l'attaque que prévoyait Kabuto, il l'avait défendue alors qu'il combattait les invocations de ce mage noir. Et par-dessus tout, si elle tuait Orochimaru, les invocations devraient partir normalement. Raison de plus pour en finir immédiatement. Mais comme si le mage avait lu dans ses pensées, comme s'il avait suivi son raisonnement dans son silence, il ajouta doucement, mais avec assurance :

- Mon invocation ne partira pas si tu me tues. Je te rappelle que je fais de la magie noire et que ce n'est pas si simple d'annuler une invocation comme avec ta ridicule et pitoyable magie blanche.

Il avait fini sa phrase sur un ton cinglant, mais Hinata resta dans sa position, près à le tuer au moindre mouvement. Après tout, il pouvait très bien mentir, dernière ruse pour tenter de ne pas mourir. Cependant, la jeune femme n'en était absolument pas convaincue… mais le doute s'était tout de même installé. Comment stopper l'invocation si le mage mourrait et qu'elle était toujours présente ? Comment savoir quel choix était le mieux pour tous ? Hinata était devant un décision terrible.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu continuer le cours de ses pensées, un squelette lui agrippa le pied, la surprenant. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas vaciller et louper Orochimaru, mais ce dernier avait étiré sa bouche dans un sourire presque vainqueur et bougea de telle sorte qu'on devinait qu'il voulait se redresser. Hinata n'attendit pas plus longtemps et lâcha sa flèche, qui se planta dans le corps du mage noir, troquant son sourire contre une mine de surprise et de douleur. Ce fut sur un air de souffrance et les yeux grands ouverts que le mage noir tomba lourdement sur le sol, le corps inerte. Malheureusement, il avait raison : l'invocation était toujours là et la jeune duchesse heurta le sol sous la violence de son adversaire. Sans arme pour se défendre ou même se libérer, elle tentait néanmoins de ralentir sa glissade vers le squelette. Lorsque tout à coup, une lame coupa en deux le squelette et la brume noire qui sortait de sa bouche se dissipa. Hinata releva les yeux et vit Itachi, un peu essoufflé et le visage couvert de trace noire, caractéristique du feu auquel il était proche par moment, et se rapprocha de la Hyuuga pour lui tendre la main afin qu'elle puisse se relever. Une fois debout, Hinata fixa Itachi un moment, comme pour le remercier silencieusement, puis se tourna pour chercher une épée afin de se défendre. Elle en trouva une un peu plus loin, la prit et se défendit sur ses assaillants.

Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à un moyen de stopper ces squelettes, car même si elle avait diminué leur effectif tout à l'heure, et que le reste des personnes qui les combattaient les tuaient également, de nouveaux étaient sortis de la grande faille depuis. C'était comme une machine infernale. La réponse était là, sous ses yeux et Hinata venait de la comprendre ! Sans le vouloir, Orochimaru lui avait donner un indice : même s'il mourrait, l'invocation resterait, car seul lui l'avait ouverte. Par conséquent, seul lui peut l'arrêter. Comme il n'était plus présent, il fallait la refermer de la seule manière qu'il restait : jeter son corps dans la faille. Il fallait tenter, coûte que coûte !

Hinata jeta l'épée à terre, fit quelques signes avec ses mains et les posa au sol. Un grand tube d'eau apparut, emportant tout sur son passage – des cadavres comme les squelettes –, tournant un peu autour d'elle pour lui laisser de l'espace en évitant certaines personnes bien entendu et s'abattit sur le corps d'Orochimaru pour le faire glisser jusque dans la faille. Une lumière verte éblouissante et une onde de chakra projetèrent le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle en arrière. Hinata et Itachi, étant les plus près de cette onde, furent projetés avec un peu plus de violence, les assommant quelque peu.

Un calme plat s'en suivit, puis, la faille se referma dans un bruit de roche qui se déplace et la pièce redevint comme elle était à l'origine, avant l'arrivée du mage noir. Les cadavres étaient malheureusement toujours présents ainsi que quelques traces de cendre, mais rien de bien méchant.

Doucement, le Prince héritier se redressa, se tenant la tête, puis regarda autour de lui et vit la duchesse. Sans réfléchir plus, il se leva rapidement et alla à ses côtés, l'appelant pour qu'elle se réveille, mais sans succès. Il vérifia pour se rassurer, et par peur, son pouls et lâcha sans le vouloir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il le ressentit contre sa main. Il se retourna et vit sa famille et celle de la duchesse derrière lui, ainsi que l'Akatsuki sur le côté, plus en retrait. Il s'autorisa un sourire bref en coin et prit sa bien aimée dans les bras.

- Bravo mon fils, fit le Roi Fugaku. Notre pays est en paix grâce à toi et la jeune duchesse Hinata.

* * *

**_~ Quelques années plus tard ~_**

* * *

Le temps était ensoleillé et l'atmosphère doux. La paix régnait sur le pays du Feu et la ville de Konoha allait mieux. Elle s'était remise du mauvais temps qui était passée sur elle et avait vaincu la famine et la maladie. Les habitants avaient retrouvés leurs habitudes et rien ne faisait plus plaisir. Leur vie avait repris leur cours et ils étaient satisfaits de leur royauté.

Au château, sur la terrasse face au luxurieux jardin bordé de fontaines, deux hommes profitaient de cette étendue de verdure, parsemée de couleurs et de statues, assis à l'ombre d'un parasol. Ils étaient tous deux très bien vêtus et avaient les cheveux d'un gris tirant de plus en plus sur le blanc, à moitié caché par leur chapeau décoré d'une plume. L'un portait une tenue grise avec une chemise blanche que l'on apercevait au niveau du col ainsi qu'aux manches et l'autre un ensemble rouge flamboyant avec une chemise noire qui se montrait de la même manière.

- Encore une magnifique journée mon cher ami, dit l'homme vêtu de rouge.

- Une de plus depuis quelques années maintenant, en effet, répondit l'autre.

- Un plaisir que nous ne nous lassons point.

- Il faut bien en profiter pendant nos derniers jours, mon ami.

- Et quel bonheur de savoir qu'enfin tu m'appelles ainsi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu lutté il y a des années pour que ça soit le cas, s'esclaffa le premier homme.

- Ton rang, même s'il n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis, ne me le permettait aucunement, sourit le concerné. Et puis, ton bonheur réside dans la chance d'avoir vu naître nos petits enfants.

- Tu as raison, Hiashi, répondit Fugaku, souriant à son tour en pensant à eux. Ils font également partie de mon bonheur.

Tout à coup, les deux hommes entendirent des rires d'enfants et virent finalement deux garçons courir l'un derrière l'autre, en direction de la terrasse. Le premier était plus grand que l'autre de quelques bons centimètres, ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau, courts, mais ses yeux étaient d'un gris envoûtant. Le second avait lui aussi les cheveux noirs, mais un peu plus longs puisque l'on pouvait constater qu'ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval ; deux mèches, apparemment trop courtes, encadraient son visage. Contrairement à l'autre, ses yeux étaient si sombres que l'on avait du mal à distinguer la pupille. Ils se mirent autour d'une table, l'un en face de l'autre.

- Tu n'auras jamais Sayuki ! Elle est trop belle pour toi, déclara le plus petit des deux.

- Je suis plus âgé que toi, donc c'est avec moi qu'elle sera, répliqua le plus grand sur le même ton. Et je suis plus beau que toi !

- Non, c'est pas vrai !

- Si, c'est vrai !

Hiashi et Fugaku se lancèrent un regard amusé. Si jeune et déjà enclin à avoir une petite amie ! Les deux hommes surveillèrent tout de même les deux plus jeunes, question vocabulaire et question coup, au cas où ça dégénèrerait. Mais il y avait très peu de chance. C'était plus une question de provocation qu'autre chose. Ils étaient si jeunes et si insouciants. Sans se faire remarquer tout de suite, un homme à la carrure musclé, au visage cerné mais doux, entra en scène. Il portait une longue veste et un bas rouge bordeaux, bordés de dorés, recouvrant une chemise blanche dont la dentelle dépassait au niveau des manches, de hautes chaussettes blanches et des chaussures dorées. On pouvait apercevoir une épée dans le fourreau à sa ceinture et un nœud papillon doré retenait ses longs cheveux noirs, laissant cependant deux longues mèches encadrer son visage, qui ne reflétait aucune émotion. Sauf lorsqu'il s'autorisait un léger sourire en coin comme maintenant.

- Encore à vous chamailler à propos de cette jolie petite Sayuki ?, déclara le nouvel arrivant.

- Père, dites-lui que comme je suis le plus vieux, Sayuki sera avec moi !, s'empressa le plus grand en s'approchant de son père.

- Pourquoi dirais-je cela alors que je n'en sais rien ?, répondit-il en se baissant pour être au même niveau que son fils afin de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Le plus vieux fit la moue et le plus jeune, fier de la réponse de son père, tira la langue à son aîné, comme s'il avait gagné. Après avoir décoiffé légèrement son fils, l'homme se releva et demanda aux deux hommes assis à l'ombre, regardant toujours les deux enfants, amusés :

- Auriez-vous vu Hinata par hasard ?

- Non, désolée mon fils, répondit Fugaku. Tu avais besoin d'elle pour quelque chose en particulier, Itachi ?

- Je voulais lui demander quelque chose, en effet, acquiesça le fils aîné de Fugaku. Elle doit encore être en train de se promener pour…

- Tu sais bien qu'il faut au moins ça pour la calmer, coupa la concernée. J'ai cru comprendre que tu me cherchais.

Itachi se retourna et Hinata sortit, son chaperon la suivant pour lui éviter le soleil à elle et au bébé dans ses bras. Elle était radieuse dans sa robe bordeaux bordée de dorée, comme son mari. De la dentelle blanche finissait ses manches qui lui arrivaient au-dessus des coudes. A son cou, elle portait un collier de perle nacrée, des boucles d'oreilles et un bracelet à son poignet droit assorti. Sa tenue était quasi-similaire à celle d'Itachi. Elle tenait précautionneusement dans ses bras, un petit bébé qui dormait, enroulé dans une couverture. Le mari d'Hinata s'approcha d'elle, lui mettant une main sur ses reins et regardant le petit être dans ses bras, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Fais de beaux rêves ma princesse, dit-il en lui caressant doucement la joue pour ne pas la réveiller. Tes deux oncles ne devraient pas tarder.

Au même moment, un majordome arriva, s'excusa de les déranger d'une courbette et leur informa la venue du Duc Neji et du Prince Sasuke. Le Roi et la Reine le remercièrent, demandèrent à leurs pères respectifs de surveiller leurs deux enfants et partirent accueillir le petit couple, dans la joie et la bonne humeur qui animait à présent ce château.

* * *

**Et voici la fin de cette fiction =')**

**Merci encore et encore de m'avoir suivie. J'ai le seul regret de n'avoir pas passé autant de temps que je l'espérais dessus.**  
**Je voulais mettre plus de choses et je pensais qu'elle allait être plus longue, mais bon...**

**Encore merci !**

**Passez de bonnes vacances !**


End file.
